Rise of a Titan
by alphonloops
Summary: What if Naruto comes back completely different? Also not even human hes beyond any league...what could happen. Pairings...you decide. M for language or anything else.
1. Chapter 1

**Corrected **Chapter: 1 A hero's return

_(This takes place during the time jump before Naruto comes back to Konoha.) _

We find Naruto in the middle of a field then all of a sudden his world turns black looking around he noticed he's inside a dark room. Then he hears an all familiar voice "_**hey kid I have a proposition for you**_."

Naruto raises his head to see a pair of glowing red eyes. Naruto eyebrow begins to twitches and says "what do you want damned fox?"

The Kyuubi gives him a death glare. Then sighs and begins to speak

"_**Listen kid...I know you don't like me and I definitely don't like you, but I have a way or an idea to spear us the anguish of seeing each other**_"

"what is it?" what's your idea?"

"_**Become one with me**_." Naruto was about to respond but the fox demon cut him off. "_**I know what you're going to say kit and no you're not going to become a demon. You're going to become something even greater**_."

"What do you mean? Something greater than a demon, what's that?" In a confused, but innocent voice.

"_**You are going to become a demigod also known as a Titan**_." The Kyuubi answers

"A titan...why a titan and if I'm going to fuse with you wouldn't I become as demon...**why are you even suggestion this!**?"

"_**The reason why you're not becoming a demon is because your chakra is pure unlike mine. When two different elements fuse together they create something new, something powerful**_."

"Why are you even suggesting this? Aren't you going to disappear from existence?"

"_**Well if I don't have to see you anymore that's a bonus. I wouldn't seas to exist; I will become your ego as you humans call it**_."

"You would not be able to control me or even speak to me anymore."

"_**Yes. You would be free of me but you will hear a voice but the voice would be yours. Like I said I will become your inner thought that's all**_."

"So what's the catch?"

"_**No catch but you will have all my knowledge and wisdom behind you and you will be able to be yourself**_."

"So your saying that I will have all your power and more right!" the fox nodded " and all your jutsus and be able to create new and more powerful Jutsus with your knowledge right!" again fox nodded. "so where do I sing this deal sounds good to Me." grinning ear to ear.

" _**first gather all of your chakra in one point of your body then do the fallowing hand seals, and then rip off the seal at the same time you finish the hand seals**_." Naruto nods "_**now start gathering your chakra... okay do then do the fallowing hand seals', phoenixes, dragon, snack ram, rabbit, tiger, and last the fox..**_" Naruto begins the hand seals and begins to walk toward the seal on the Kyuubi cage, "_**now place one hand on the seal and yell TITAN REBIRTH JUTSU...**_"

Naruto puts his hand on the seal was about the hand seal then he yells" TITAN REBIRTH JUTSU" he rip off the seal that's was on the cage then a bright light stated to shine. Outside Naruto mind he is surrounded by a golden white light then a flash.

**A year and a half later **

"So what is the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" Jiraiya asked with a grin on his face. Teenager walking next to him with focuses look. He was about six inches smaller than him with bright blue eyes, long flowing blond hair ( like street fighter 3 alpha ken hair style) wearing black shinobi sandals, earth town pant that reach right behind his foot but not touching the floor. A light coat, it was similar to his old jacket but instead of an orange trim it was dark red, and in the other color of the coat was nave blue. His coat did not have any sleeve but he was wearing a long sleeve shirt, light gray color.

"So what are going to do first... common tell me!"

Naruto grind and said "well first thing first check on Tsunade-chan, then see if anyone of my friends would be able to recognize me."

About one hour later Jiraiya and Naruto walk in to Konoha the guard that were on duty grated Jiraiya and grate the young man that was accompanies him. No of the guards notice Naruto if he did not have his whiskers marks they would have sworn that the four was back from the grave. But they did not ask any question he was with Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin.

Somewhere in Konoha, a young women wearing pink, and had pink hair was walking along with Konohamaru and his team.

"I hate these stupid D rank missions, that stupid cat scratch my face up." an angry Konohamaru

"Oh yeah I remember that mission that cat still trying to get away from that women?" with a grin on her face

"So when's Naruto-neechan coming home?"

"Well today make 2 half years when he left so today he will return, I hope" bumping into a blond teen we all know very well.

"Sorry sir I did not see you th..." that's when she look up to see blue eyes. She steps back and takes a good look '_**wow he is hot my god hope he single. Wait he made me stop thinking about Sasuke-kun. Wow I never thought this would never ever happen**_.'

A sweat drop appears behind Naruto hade he clears his trout "cha, you never change Sakura-chan still as rude to your friends as ever." she blankly at the teen then in a shack voice "NARUTTTTTOOOOOOO!" he nodes

"Yep how you been, wow you look great Sakura-chan. Wait is that Konohamaru-kun?"

Hey right pass her dumb stuck she does not notes _**'no fucking way that can't be Naruto he's tall hot, and very polite. My god if he knew was I thinking he would have thought that I was a Hentia.**_' her face turning red that can rival Hinata's red glow.

"hey Konohamaru it's me Naruto wow your coming along well my little rival." making Konohamaru to smile the he looks right at the rest of the group that was there" so this is your squad let me guise hummmm...oh The girl is Moegi, and this smart looking little guy is Udon right!" in unisons both sad "hai"

Moegi was blushing when Naruto sad her name '_**wow he knows my name**_!'

"Well sorry that I cannot spend more time with you guys and girl but I need to report in with the Hokage then I will tell you my stories ok." Konohamaru and his group jump for joy when they heard that Naruto will spend time with them like old times. So Jiraiya, still blushing Sakura, and a very calm Naruto made their way to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower.**

"What happen to my little Naruto your much taller, what's with the hair it looks great, and wow you look like someone else?" Tsunade was saying jumping around Naruto examining the new look. A sweat drop was behind Jiraiya, Sakura, Shizune, and everyone else in the room. Except Naruto he had a real smile on his face.

"Thanks Tsunade-niichan so what new?" she stared blankly what he just said like he was a full ground adult" wow even your manners have changed are you sure your Naruto not a replacement?" with a raised eyebrow" Yes I am Naruto but why so shocked of how am I acting?"

Sakura was stunned what she just herd '_**wow Naruto's grown up. He left me behind again why can I be as strange as he is why... and why am I staring at him'**_ She starts to blush.

Naruto takes a deep breath "so what's the deal then."

Tsunade take her set " Well Naruto your here for me to judge how strong you are and to see if your Chuunin materiel like you friend Sakura." He nodes "so your sparring partner will be ..."

Naruto interrupts her "may I make a fuel suggestion before you put me up against Kakashi." Everyone even Kakashi was surprised no one notes him then Naruto walks to the window " Please Kakashi-sensei come in" with that Kakashi walks in from the window. "Like I was saying you might want some more people to help him."

Tsunade was stun to her Naruto act so confident "Naruto he is the best you don't think you can win against him by yourself."

Naruto look strait to her eye's "Yes I do, ask Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, and you're self. So you can see for yourself how strong I have become." Naruto said with a determined face.

Tsunade" you can't be serious are you?" Naruto just nodes "look like I can't convince you form this so very well you will get what you wish for just to let you know I'm not holding back."

Naruto smiles then walk outside "so see you and my opponent this evening so then excuse me... oh Shikamaru and Tamari are coming." he opens the door for his friends and smile and walk out.

Shikamaru look confused "who was that guy he look very strange." Sakura first to speak up" that was Naruto" Shikamaru blink twice then said "WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT!"

**Outside the Hokage tower**

Naruto is walking down Konoha, and then he turns around when he heard his name. "Oh... Shikamaru, how's it going'. Well I hope."

Shikamaru smirks "Man you grown up, I don't believe it's you. You look great."

Naruto turned his head to look at Tamari "So how's Gaara Temari-chan." she tries to hide the blush on her face.

'_**Wow the little shrimp got big and my god he's hot and he remembered my name**_' "He's fine he is now the Kazekage of my village"

Naruto smiled "that's goods to here tell him I said "hi" to him for me please." Temari smirks then Sakura comes running up and hit's Naruto square on the jaw

" Baka what are you thinking taking on Anko, Gai, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and not to say the Hokage at the same time!" that's when she noticed that Naruto did not move one inch but her hand hurt like she hit a titanium wall or something stronger.

She looked right at Naruto he still had his smile" Sakura-chan please don't poke so hard okay that bugs."

She was stunned one of her hardest hits was a pock to him '_**he is more powerful than I thought not even a single mark is on him what did Jiraiya do to him**_?' Naruto bowed to his friends and continued on walking.

Shikamaru looked right at Sakura "You hit him hard right but he didn't even move you did hit him with you full straight right?" She nodes. All of them watch as Naruto walks to the training grounds hand in his pockets. Few minutes later. When he was walking he heard footsteps in the back of his mind he knows he should run but doesn't (man he is going to be sorry) he looks back about 20 or 40 girls flock him. Stunned he freezes he is surrounded by girls "hi who are you" " your cute want to go out?" "Hey he's mine" " no way he's mine" (ha told yaw he will be sorry)

**About half hour later**

**Training ground 7**

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi said (ha, he's was in time for once)

"It's not like him to be late he is never late!" Jiraiya said reading his on novel. They all herd a sound in the distance. It was Naruto running from a pack of fan girls 50 or 60 of them (Yeah sucks to be Naruto right now) a group sweat drop seeing Naruto run up and said" one more minute please" then zip of in the forest close behind the fan girls.

He reappears "sorry about that hope my clone can do the job." Groups sigh.

Tsunade speaks up "so let's start before those girls come back"

As Naruto nodes then he sees some of his friends." Fuzzy-brows, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura-chan! What are you guys doing here?"

Neji's first to speak "I wouldn't miss this for the world to see you get your ass kicked."

Lee next "Naruto you must be insane to take on Gai-sensei, he's more than enough but Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, And the Hokage-sama that's over kill!" A group node Naruto smiles lightly

"Don't worry I won't win that fast just in case you guys still need your sensei and the Hokage I will go easy on her." this time with a smirk. "but the rest sorry to say I will do my very best to win ok!" nice guy pose. No one could believe the way Naruto was acting right know (hell even I believe it, I'M WRITING THIS STORY AND I STILL DON'T BELIEVE IT) so Naruto walks to one end of the training ground and gets ready. All of the others do the same Anko in one side Kakashi in the front. Gai was in the other side of him, Jiraiya was in the back, and Tsunade right next to him.

Shizune races her hand then yells' "GO" first to move was Gai doing his Dynamic Entry Naruto side steps then Kakashi throws a kunai, Naruto catches it and sends it back. Anko charges right at him with an uppercut Naruto bends backward to avoid it the kick her in the stomach sending her flying. Gai comes back with a Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Spinning Wind) Naruto does a back flip then jumps up and flash some hand seals "_**Kage bunshin no jutsus **_(Shadow clones)" 9 Clones where in the air the original point at Gai 2 go for him, then he points at Kakashi 2 go after him, he points at Anko who was barely getting up 2 got where she was, he points at Jiraiya and Tsunade The last of the Kage Bunshin go after_**. **_Naruto smiles" This is going to be way too easy."

End of Chapter

**Gai vs. clones 1-2**

**Kakashi vs. clones 3-4**

**Anko vs. clones 5-6**

**Jiraiya vs. clones 7-8**

**Tsunade vs. clone 9-Naruto**

End of chapter well hope everyone like this first chapter well pleases comment next chapter **Stand alone 5 minute win**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corrected ****Chapter: 2 Stand alone. 5 minute win**

**Last time on The Rise of A Titan.:**_**9 Clones where in the air the original point at Gai 2 go for him, then he points at Kakashi 2 go after him, he points at Anko who was barely getting up 2 got where she was, he points at Jiraiya and Tsunade The last of the Kage Bunshin go after. Naruto smiles" This is going to be way too easy."**_

Gai used Konoha Senpuu and tried to hit one of the bunshin, but the bunshin does a back flip, jumps up in the air then launches 4 Shurikens. Gai easily moves out of the way but finds him being hit from behind, flying forward he quickly recovers. As soon as he gets up one of the bunshin comes in and yells "Dynamic Entry" Gai did not see this coming. He was hit square in the jaw and sent flying. Gai recovered quickly then said "Asa Kujaku" (**Morning Peacock**) Using this tremendous burst of power and speed, he approaches Naruto's bunshin in a distinctive stance. When near enough, he kicks the bunshin and launches him into the air. Then strike multiple times, causing the distinctive peacock fan to develop. The bunshin was gone in puff of smoke, then the other bunshin smiles pulling out 1 scroll bites his thumb smears his blood on the scroll 2 swords appear. He yells out "Ikazuchi no Kiba" (**Thunder Fang**).

**Other side of the field**

Kakashi gathered his chakra then yells out "**Raikiri**" (**Lightning Edge**) then the bunshin "**Rasengan**" (**Ball Spiraling Sphere**) a massive explosion was herd trough out Konoha. Many of the ANBU arrive to the training grounds. They were stunned to see a massive hole, inside the crater one of the bunshin's, and Kakashi were evenly fighting using taijutsu. Every punch was returned with interest in this fight many thought Naruto and Kakashi hated each other. There was no mercy in this fight. "**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**"_ (_**Water Element; Water Dragon Blast**_) _yield out Kakashi. The bunshin did not stand a chances then the other one flash some hand seals "_Kaze no Yaiba" _(Wind Blade).Then they noticed The Hokage fighting 1 bunshin. She jumps up the bunshin fallowed then she used Tsutenkyaku. She sent the bunshin crashing down. Jiraiya was fighting 2 other bunshin. Jiraiya focuses "Doton: Yomi Numa" (Earth** Release: Swamp of the Underworld**) and traps the bunshin then he followed up with a Rasengan. Now there was only 1 left and the bunshin was smiling "Fūton: Rasenshuriken" (**Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)**

Then a huge snake comes to view and 2 more Naruto bunshin fighting Anko. It was a magnificent fight to witness. Then Kakashi tried to do Eshoo ("Fist driven in to the Gut" or something like that) but he was hit by Dolton Shinjuku Sansui no Jutsus (Inner Decapitation Skill) but then a puff "A bunshin... nice move Kakashi-sensei" Naruto bunshin said. Then the same thing happen Dolton Shinjuku Sansui then the bunshin disappeared and Kakashi was panting very fast but soon calmed himself down. All of the bunshin where gone, also the huge snake was gone as well, and the real Naruto was clapping where he was sitting and watching all the fights. "That was very interesting to watch. I never thought all off you could bring down my bunshin so fast" With a real smile on his face. Everyone thought he was joking it was 2 hours of ruthless fighting. AMBU were about to attack Naruto when the Hokage held up her hand to stop them all." NO INTERFERING. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" **Tsunade yield. They nodded and just stood there if they where needed.

**On the side line**

Sakura was absolutely stunned to see Naruto being stronger enough to take on the best.

'_**What's going on Naruto never was this strong what happen to him?' **_Sakura thought. Lee's jaw was touching the floor, Tenten eyes were as big as dinner plates, and Neji did not show any emotion but his fist's where shacking. With his Byakugan active "He's not trying!" Neji said in a shock tone. "What do you mean?" Lee asked "He's not using his full power, he's holding back" Neji finished saying when a huge explosion went off. Every one that was there could not believe what Neji was saying then he continued "He has power restriction seals all over his body." "How many does he have?" Tenten asked. "He has about 300 on his chest alone but what I can see is about 1000 restriction seals." Pure shock was written on every ones face. They did not even know that someone can use that many restriction seals at once.

**Back in the fight**

"Wow you guys are really amazing you made me use about 5% of my power" Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. Their faces where stunned to hear what he just said _**"only 5% that's impossible" **_They all thought in unisons "well it's time to step it up a bit shall we." Naruto said walking nonchalantly toward them. Then he holds up his hand "I think that it will only take 5 minutes to beat you all with 8% of my power" with that said he disappeared then reappeared right in the middle of them all. **Gai **reopened the 6th gate then moved on to the 7th gate.** Kakashi **charged up_ Raikiri _to its fullest_._** Anko **does** Kage** bunshin no Jutsu makes only one. Sends her bunshin to do Sojasosai no Jutsu (**Twin Snakes Mutual Death**).Jiraiyacharged up a fire element _Rasengan._** Tsunade **useRanshinshou to it full power. Naruto did not move one inch he just stood there waiting with his eyes closed. Gai was first to hit sending him flying up, just as he was about to hit the floor, Anko sent her Kage bunshin with an explosion he was up in the air again, Kakashi was next, he jumps up and over Naruto then came crashing down. Jiraiya followed suet sending him flying toward Tsunade. Naruto finally crashes down on the floor. A huge explosion was seen and heard throughout Konoha. **"NARUTOOO!" **every one yells. _"Shit we might of killed him"_ his opponents thought. The dust was gone everyone was about to rush over to see if Naruto was still alive.

**"WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" **They all said in unisons.

Naruto was dusting himself of then looked at all the people there smiled then faced his opponent's "you guys poke really hard you know... Well it's my turn." he said with a smile. Every one froze in place Naruto did some hand seals that no one ever seen before. "Titans Mountain Jutsu" He slammed his hand on the ground a massive mountain was born bigger than the Hokage Monument and Naruto was in the top then did another set of seals. "Titans Crush down Jutsu" the mountain started to crumble huge boulders fell right at them. They dogged trying to move out of the way of the falling stone. Then they heard Naruto say "Element Rasengan" all the worlds elements where pushed to gather and one never seen before, Naruto hits near where they were. A massive explosion that shuck Konoha to its core. Everyone thought that the Kyuubi was back to destroy them all. The dust cloud was seen all over the village. When everything cleared and all the daubery was gone there was a massive hole about 1 mile wide and 500 feet down. Naruto was walking out of it caring Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Well that was fun ...oh Hokage-sama your awake!" with smile. _"__**Not even a single scratch on him even his closes are not torn."**_ thought Tsunade. Everyone that was watching the fight where all in "aw" struck. "Naruto where in the hell did you learn those jutsus?" asked Sakura.

He looked at her then he smiled "I made them. Do you like it? It took me a long time to make the hand seals... Good thing I did not use my fuel power" still smiling and walking away wavering "Later" he was gone.

"Hey how long did it take for him to beat all of us" asked Kakashi shaking his head.

"5 minutes like he said" Shikamaru still looking at where Naruto walking to.

Sakura ran after him "Wait Naruto I need to talk to you!"

He stopped turned and nonchalantly smiled "Yes" she tried to find the right question.

Then said "How… When did you become so powerful no one ever did what you just did?" He looked right in to her eyes then looked right at the star lit night.

"I will tell you when it's the right time ok until then you must wait." With that he bowed then made his way back to town.

**Back in the Training Grounds**

"HHHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW MANY DID YOU SAY HE HAD!" Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade said in unison.

"1000 restriction seals that I could see but I have a feeling that he might have more. He might even have 10,000" Neji finished saying. No one could believe what he just said _**'my kami what is going on what did Jiraiya do' **_thought Tsunade and everyone else except Jiraiya.

"Tell me one thing Jiraiya what did you do to Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

Jiraiya looked at everyone then looked at the sky then said" Nothing I only left him alone more than half the time." Everyone did not believe what he just said then he continued "Ok one day I was doing research" "Pervert" all the female of the group said in unisons. "Any ways I doing my research then I felt it. A massive chakra signature I feared that Akatsuki found Naruto. And they were fighting. So I sped off to try to save him but what I saw I will never forget"

_**Flashback**_

_An open field then a massive explosion of power Jiraiya looking for the center of this disturbance. Right at the center of it he freezes of the site of Naruto hovering in the sky with a strange glow. Not a red glow when the Kyuubi tries to take over him but something different but scary. There were hurricane winds blowing every direction no signs of stopping. The earth around him was shacking like an Earthquake. The clouds were turning black like a storm was about to start. _

"_NARUTO...NNNAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOO CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Called out but no answer then Jiraiya tried to use the Rasengan to get pass the power field surrounding Naruto. But failed nothing worked then something caught his eye. At first he did not notice it before; he looked up and saw Naruto's sprit and The Kyuubi. He was shocked to see them together. There face expirations where not of hate but peace. Like they finally understood one another they were smiling at each other then started to walk towards one another. Then a huge golden light surrounded the whole area, and then he fell into unconsciousness._

_**End Flashback**_

"When I woke up Naruto was standing over me with a smile, not one of his fake smiles but one of clarity and peace of mind smile. You know those smiles when you get that nothing or no one can touch you or bring you down." Jiraiya was looking up at the star lit night with the moon smiling back right at him. Everyone has a "aw' struck face even Kakashi was showing this mesmerized look in his eye. Then they heard a noise up in a tree near them. _**'Wow Naruto-kun your amazing' **_Hinata thought.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" asked Sakura walking back to the group. Hinata jumps and falls out of the tree she was on.

"Hinata-chan are you ok." asked Lee walking where they all heard a big thump sound. "I'm fine." Hinata said trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"How long have you been watching?" asked Kakashi.

"When a-a-all the e-e-explosions be-g-gan, I was cur-r-rious what w-w-was going on." Stuttering like usually does when she's nervous

"So where did Naruto go. We need to talk!" said Tsunade.

"He was going back to the village." Sakura said. They all nodded then went back to the village.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

We find our hero in an all familiar stand. (Ichiraku's if any one doesn't now Naruto, Hey old habits die hard.) "That will be all thanks." Naruto walking off after eating about 10 bowls of ramen. Old man Ichiraku was happy to have his favorite customer back. Then walking the streets of Konoha he was truly glad to be home. Then he felt an all familiar chakra signature rushing towards him. He braced for the impact. CRASH! Naruto was on the floor looking up to a familiar face, and then smiled. "Oh I'm sorry that I crashed into you. I was in a really big hurry...WOW YOUR KINDA YOUR NAME I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU AROUND BEFORE?" with heart shaped eyes.

Naruto clears his throat, gets up and dusts himself off." Wow Ino I'm crushed. I can't believe you don't remember." he said with a calm voice.

Ino blinked twice and said "You know me...who are you?"

Sighs, then looks at the sky for a brief moment and then turns back at her and smiles brightly "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you again Ino-chan."

Ino stares at him stupidly. Then her eyes widen and she yells "NARUTO IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Naruto nods. "WOW. You look great, you've really changed."

"Thank you. You look ... (looks up and down) stunning." with a smirk. Ino had a big blush

"Thank you Naruto-kun...would you like to join me for tea?" Naruto just smiles and nods. They walk off. During the walk to a small tea house Ino tries to break the awkward silence. "So, when did you get back? You were gone for almost three years."

Naruto answers "I barely arrived this morning. So what's new with you?"

"Oh, I just recently moved out from my parent's house, when I turned into a chuunin. But I still work at my parents flower shop." She noticed something _**'wow he's actually paying attention to me.'**_ As small blush crossed her face and Naruto starts to speak "I'm happy for you Ino. So you're a chunin, how's that coming along?" before she could answer they noticed they were in front of the tea house. Naruto opens the door for her and guides her in.

**In the Hokage Tower**

"Did anyone find him yet?" asked a very aggravated Tsunade.

"I sent out a few chuunin to look for him, even my old team." answered Shikamaru. An ANBU member appears in a puff of smoke and says "we spotted Naruto in a small tea house accompanied by Ino.

"Everyone had an anime sweet drop, except the ANBU.'_**Woman so troublesome...I can't believe she forgot about the mission...wait what if Sakura and Hinata find them...troublesome.' **_Then Tsunade looks at him and says "Go get them." rubbing her temples. He nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. Then Shizune walks in and asks "What do you think happen to Naruto?" Tsunade turns and looks at her and says "I don't know. That why I want to find him and find out." looking out the window _**'I hope that nothing bad happened to him'**_(image of Naruto comes to her mind)

**Back to Naruto**

Naruto was in a stupor, he was slowly backing away from the fight that was going on in front of him.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Ino were enjoying a small conversation and some tea. When all of a sudden someone kicked down the tea houses door. It was Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari. All four of them yelled at Ino "WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" _

_Ino yells back "I WAS ENJOYING SOME SMALL CONVERSATION WITH NARUTO-KUN AND TEA!" _

_For about a half an hour this little argument went on. Then all hell broke loose. A hundred and fifty of Naruto's fan girls arrived and tried to take him away. (What ever perverted fan girls try to do.) All five girls turn around and in their eyes you could see flames of rage. They all yelled "__**WHAT ARE YOU BITCHES DOING TO **__**MY**__** NARUTO-KUN!" **__Naruto was sweating bullets after hearing that statement and wished he never came back to Konoha._

_**End of Flashback**_

Somehow Naruto kept him smile through it all and it only grew bigger when Shikamaru burst through the crowd. _**'THANK FUCKING KAMI! HELP HAS ARRIVED. TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE' **_in a flash Naruto was gone, but before he left he paid the bill. _**'Troublesome'.**_

The next thing he knows he's on the floor. All the fan girls are knocked out. Tenten, Sakura Hinata, Ino and Temari were all thinking the same thing _**'Where's **__**MY**__** Naruto-kun?'**_

Naruto is walking down the street enjoying the peace and quiet. And thanking his lucky stars that he got out of there on time. Then he stops walking all of a sudden. He sighs "You know your brother is gonna kill me if he finds out that I killed you. And you fish face, you're not my opponent."

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Corrected Chapter 3: My new help**

**Last time on The Rise of a Titan:**_** Naruto is walking down the street enjoying the peace and quiet. And thanking his lucky stars that he got out of there on time. Then he stops walking all of a sudden. He sighs "You know your brother is gonna try to kill me if he finds out that I killed you. And you fish face, you're not my opponent."**_

Running through the forest, trees flying by, everything is a blur, and the entire time Naruto was smiling. Thinking back what happen earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_Do you think that you're strong enough to take us on…? Well __**DO YOU BRAT!**__" yelled out one of the shadow figures._

"_No I don't think that, I know I can beet both of you." A smirking Naruto responded. _

"_So you forgotten the last time we've met… haven't you Naruto-kun?" the smaller shadow figure with glowing __Sharingan eye's. _

"_I will never forget anything but why don't both of you step into the light it's easier to my eye's to focus on?" asked Naruto. Both figure step into the light, Itachi, and __Kisame both glaring at Naruto._

"_Well that's better. Have you guys visited Gaara yet?" he asked._

_Itachi was the first to speak "well yes but that is another team duty so are you going to come quietly or are you going to try to fight us?"_

_Kisame smiled widely "you don't stand a chase you little punk!" Naruto looked at both them with a blank stare but then shrug "Well you guy's are very scary but sad to say I will fight but before I do let me take a couple of seals off OK." With a kind smile._

_He flashes a couple of hand seals that even Itachi has never seen. "__**TITAN RELEAS… KKKAAAII" **__Naruto yelled out, a massive burst of __Chakra. Both Itachi and Kisame eye's widen. '__**What's going on when did this punk get this much power?**__' thought Kisame._

_Itachi was glaring at Naruto '__**is this his power. I don't cense the Kyubi's chakra this could be hard**__' he thought._

"_Well Naruto you have improved slightly but you are still no match for us" said Itachi._

_Naruto was smiling sweetly "you guys haven't even seen 10% of my power yet… (Itachi and Kisame eyes widen in shock) let me show you then." Still smiling the whole area began to shake, hurricane winds blasted in every direction, and both enemies being push back by the force of Naruto's chakra._

"_That can't be 10% of your power you little shit this must be allot more." Barked out Kisame "Well your right it's not my 10% (both smirked) It's 20% of my power!" Itachi did not show any emotion bit his body did. Kisame did show his anger by attacking first. Bringing his sword down on Naruto a small explotion was made. When the dust cleared, a smirk on his face, but then feeling cold metal on his neck pure shock was written on his face. _

"_To slow!" was the only thing Naruto said with a kind smile._

_Itachi was about to move when he notice Naruto was not there __**'After image, where is he' **__wonder Itachi. _

"_This place is too small to fight lets take this somewhere else" said the smiling blond behind Itachi. Both Itachi and Kisame were stunned __**'he to fast my eye's couldn't follow his movement, what is he? Not even our leader moves this fast?' **__was running though their mind._

"_Follow me if you can" said Naruto then his body flicked away soon after Itachi and Kisame followed. _

**End of flashback**

'_**Well at least they're close behind' **_thought Naruto speeding up. Itachi and Kisame where having trouble keeping up with the blond haired ninja "Hey Itachi (pant) I can't see him any more (pant) can you?" said Kisame.

"Barely" was the only thing Itachi said. _**'When did he get so much power?' **_ He thought. Noticing that Naruto's speed increased "he's pulling a head we need to speed up!" both of their bodies flickered out of sight.

**West part of the forest**

Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Temari were walking through the forest looking for **there** **Naruto-kun**. Thanks to Hinata's years of following Naruto she knew where to look. Then they saw him sitting on a tree. "Hey there he is… What's he doing?" asked Ino. The others only shrugged and watched what was happening.

Sitting on a tree Naruto was drinking some water then pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb, wiped some blood on the seal, (puff) and a guitar. It was an electric/acoustic thunder strap guitar with the leaf symbol on its face. Tuning it then started to play a song

(Gravedigger by Dave Matthews)

"_Cyrus Jones 1810 to 1913  
Made his great grandchildren believe  
You could live to a hundred and three  
A hundred and three is forever when you're just a little kid  
So Cyrus Jones lived forever_

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger_

_Muriel Stonewall  
1903 to 1954  
She lost both of her babies in the second great war  
Now you should never have to watch  
Your only children lowered in the ground  
I mean you should never have to bury your own babies_

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger_

_Ring around the rosey  
Pocket full of posey  
Ashes to ashes  
We all fall down_

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Graaaavvvedigggggeeeerrrr_

_Little Mikey Carson 67 to 75  
He rode his  
Bike like the devil until the day he died  
When he grows up he wants to be Mr. Vertigo on the flying trapeze  
Ohhh, 1940 to 1992_

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain_

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave  
Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain  
Feel the rain  
I can feel the rain  
Gravedigger_

_" _ humming until it was silent.

**Back with the girls**

Tenten, Sakura Hinata, Ino and Temari had tears running down there faces. Tenten was the first to speak "I never thought he was so sad!"

Hinata calmed down a bit "he always smiles but if you look in his eyes you can see his true face.

'_**Why dose he hide his feelings like that…then sing such a sad song.' **_Ino thought wiping a few tears.

"He never says anything (sniff) why is he so sad?" Temari said, some tears still rolling off her face.

Sakura wanted to know as well "why don't we ask him." They all nodded in agreement they stood up from where they were hiding but stopped when two shadow figures appeared.

"Who are they?" asked Ino

**Back with Naruto**

"So you finally made it. I was begging to think you guy's left." Not looking up to two very angry opponents.

Panting Kisame says "That was one of the most depressing songs I ever heard kid...and I thought Itachi was sad." Pointing at Itachi.

Itachi's left eye brow twitched. "Kisame you need to learn how to **SHUT** **THE FUCK UUPPPPP!**" Kisame flinched. "Any way are you ready to come with us or do you need to be dragged?" he said glaring at Naruto.

Putting his guitar away dusting him self off lifting his face up. Both Itachi and Kisame backed up a bit. Naruto with a cold voice "both of you are going to follow my commands when this is over. In 3 minutes." Going into a strange Taijutsu stands his left arm extended out his right was near his face like a blacking position. Naruto charges forward kneeing Kisame in the gut. He fly's back then Itachi does a swiping kick, Naruto caching Itachi's kick with his foot. Kicking forward making Itachi's leg to fly back causing him to fall forward and Kisame throws a punch, but Naruto deflects his punch. Then hops up his elbow up high, and slams down on Kisame's head. Stumbling back out of Naruto's range, Itachi tried to swipe again, but Naruto back flipped out of the way. He does not see Kisame, from behind slashes his back. Flying forward crashes in to a couple of trees, Itachi is on his feet flashes a few hand seals "_Karyuudan" _(Fire Element; Fire Dragon Missile) flame shot out and burn everything in its way.

**The girls**

"We need to help Naruto-kun" said a very worried Hinata.

"Yeah but what can we do?" said a fearful Sakura.

Then a massive burst of chakra got there attention to focus back to the fight. Naruto was in the middle of that inferno walking out of it like it was not even there. All there eye's where wide in fear, and worry.

**Back in the fight**

His eyes were dark; Itachi and Kisame did not believe what was happening. Walking back slowly toward them, looking like a devil walking out of hell then he vanished. Itachi and Kisame looking every angle, up, down, left, right. But no sing of their target, but they felt someone behind them they turned, nothing there. They look back at each other then look again and there he was. No scorch marks on him, not even a scratch. Naruto now wilding two Escrima (a training stick, like a short staff) facing his opponents with a smirk. Kisame charges forward, his sword fly right at Naruto, but he jumps up. He rolls on the sword he was striking distends, slamming both Escrima on his chest knocking him back. Itachi launches several kunai's, he deflects them with the Escrima, and Naruto runs right at him. Itachi pulls out his hidden katana, slashes up word, Naruto blocks, but he is sent back to a tree.

Itachi did the only thing he knew Naruto was weak against the Mange Sharingan. "Tsukiyomi" (Illusionary Underworld Moon) was the last thing Naruto heard, but some thing got Itachi's attention but he ignored it.

**In the Tsukiyomi**

"_Now I have you Naruto for the next 72 hour you will suffer!" something was out place. But he shook it off._

_**72 hour later**_

_Itachi smile it made Kisame shiver if he was there. Opening his eyes in this world Naruto was not there but Kisame. "Nice work Itachi-san you made him fall into place" said Naruto behind him and his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "What" was the only thing he said before looking it to Naruto's eyes! "Titans Mind rewrite" was the last thing both Itachi and Kisame heard._

**Back in the real world**

Itachi and Kisame wake up "good sparing practice today guy's, getting better every day now." Said a smiling blond man with his hands extended to them. Both look at each other, take his hand.

"Thanks who are you?" asked a very confused Kisame.

"Yes. I agree with my friend much thanks but sir who are you?" Itachi asked politely.

The man smiled brightly "oh don't tell me you don't remember me? (Both shook there heads) well I did hit you guy's hard and it did happen before… hum nice to meet you again my faithful servants… I'm your master Uzumaki Naruto."

Both there eyes widen they fall on there knees then bow. "Sorry for our disrespect Naruto-sama." Both said.

Naruto wave them off "No worries now stand up please. No bowing. Like I said before long ago in the field we are equals, and friends." He said with a heart warming smile. Both said "hai" then he nods then looks at a tree, smiles "you can come out now girls the sparing practices is over with." 5 figures fall right in front Naruto.

"Baka what in the hell do you mean '_sparing practices' _you guy's were fighting as if you hated each other!" said Sakura with a worried voice. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Temari nodding in agreement.

"Sorry about that let me introduce my servants and one of the best friends a man could have. Said a smiling Naruto.

"You are to kind Naruto-sama!" said Itachi that finally got everyone's attention.

Sakura's eyes went wide in fear "y-y-yo-you. It can't be?"

"What? What's wrong Sakura-chan?" asked confuse looking blond.

"**HE IS SASUKE'S OLDER BROTHER THAT KILLED THE WHOLE ENTIRE UCHIHA CLAN. HE'S AN S-RANK MISSING-NIN ITACHI UCHIHA!" **yelled out 4 out of five girls.

Temari just could not believe who was the other person that was standing next to this 'Itachi ' "**IT'S HOSHIGAKIL KISAME. ONE OF THE SEVEN LEGENDARY SWORDS MEN OF THE MIST. AN S-RANK MISSING-NIN!" **

"All of you please calm down… Itachi-san, Kisame-san can you two give me some alone time with these young ladies... oh can you guy's get something to eat please?" both said "hai" their bodies flickered away. "Now to explain what's going on…."

_**Flashback**_

_**Illusionary Underworld Moon**_

"_**What" was the only thing he said before looking it to Naruto's eyes! "Titans Mind rewrite" **_

"_Now to give you new memories and change some of your life stories." Then Naruto does some strange hand seals "Titans Mind place" he said. A strange glow went around Itachi and Kisame. Then images of there past, looking at them one by one, scanning them, and destroying the one that can disrupt the genjutsu. "ok know some new memories…hum what to do… oh I got it." He said in a cheerful voice. "Finally done…now lets see if it worked?" Naruto said with a fox grin._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's about it, they do remember what they did, but in Itachi's case he was under Orochimaru's genjutsu, that's what he remembers during the massacre." He said with a serious look. His hands in his pockets leaning against a tree. All five girls were wide eyed and their jaws wide open. Then Naruto cleared his throat but none notice. So he did a few hand seals then stopped. _**'Maybe I should not use a water jutsu… then again'**_ Naruto thought. He shook his head then yells "If you don't snap out of this you all are going to be very wet!" out of reaction of what he said, they yelled. But it was too late "_Suiton, Suishouha" _(Water Element, Water Wave) it was weak but it did the trick. "Finally I thought that I had to… What are you doing? Oh fuck!" all five did their best moves.

**15 minutes later**

Many Kunai's and shurikens scattered all over the ground. Many whole and small fires were all over the field. Naruto the whole time smiling at his friends, and his friends where sending him death glares. "Well that was fun you all lasted a lot longer then Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, and Tsunade-sama." Naruto said standing on top of a tree looking down at his five still pissed off friends.

"Naruto you ass, get down here" yelled a winded Sakura. The rest nodded.

He smiled "ok" he jumped then disappeared and he was right at the middle of them. "You know this was the same position I was in earlier so I will give each a chance to stop before I start." He said with a smile.

The only one that did not understand was Ino "what are you taking about?" she asked

"Ino if I where you I would take his offer." Said a very serious Tenten. Taking this time to tell here what happened earlier.

"** ? THAT CAN'T BE TRUE?"** yelled Ino.

Temari looking right at Ino "He did do that and look at him… he is not even scratched remember all of the attacks we did and all the other fight he was in… not a single mark on him."

They all notices then Hinata voiced her concern. "What did you do Naruto-kun you where fighting for hours and you look like nothing happened?" everyone nodded in agreement.

He sighs "I was hoping you would not ask but I think its time to... (he looks around the area) wait have any of you seen my new servants?" They shake there head. An explosion was heard near by. Naruto blinks twice then in the most respective manner yelled out "**FUCK!**" He takes off leaving behind 5 stunned girls

**Flashback**

_"Hey Itachi-san how long do you think Naruto-sama would take to talk with those girls?" with a perverted smile on Kisame face._

_Shrugging "Don't know but hope he's ok. I felt a massive killer intent just now." responded Itachi. Both where just walking around Konoha for about 5-10 minutes but both failed to notice the people faces. Some where shivering in fear others where trying to hide and others went out looking for the nearest ninjas. "You know is it me or people are acting kind of weird?" asked Itachi._

_"Now that you mention it your right, these guys seem scared or something but hey you know we are bodyguards, which should be expected right?" answered Kisame._

_"Yeah you may be right. Hey lets get something to eat and something for Naruto-sama... hey look over there a ramen place Naruto-sama loves ramen lets get some." said Itachi. His partner nodded then followed him walking in to Ichiraku's._

_"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen what can I get ya?" said a friendly chef (Ha-ha guess who)_

_"Yes I would like 3 bowls of beef ramen to go please." said a very eager Kisame. With a nod the ramen chef got to work, both sitting down waiting for their order. About 3 minutes later they where surrounded. Both very confused bodyguards. "Can we help you?" said a confused Kisame._

_"What in the hell are both of you doing here!" said a green spandex warring beast of Konoha. _

_Itachi and Kisame looked at each other then Itachi stands up "Why so hostel we where only gone for 6 years Gai-son... Oh you're still mad about losing that bet right?" said a smirking Itachi._

_"You are here for Naruto. You're still trying to take the __Kyubi's power aren't you!" stated a one eyed copy cat._

_Both Itachi and Kisame had blank faces, in __unisons they said "WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT?"_

_"Your orders are ready it will be 20 ryo" said a smiling Teuchi. Kisame turned around reached in his coat, many of the ninjas pulled out their kunai's, he pulled out his wallet. Pay's the man then put on hand on Itachi's shoulder then (PUFF) they were gone._

_"Search the area and some one let Hokage-sama now what's going on!" yelled out Kakashi._

_**Back in the forest**_

_"Man what's up there butt's? I never would have thought they can hold a grudge." stated Kisame. Itachi nodded walking back to there Master when a kunai hits the ground the noticing the explosive tag on it both jump out the blast area. BBOOOMMMM_

_"Was that really called for come on... it was 6 years ago, let it go!" said a bit an aggravated Itachi._

_Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, and Tsunade landed in front of both of them. "What in the hell are you talking about you low life" answered a glaring Shizune._

_"Ouch" was the only thing that Kisame said. Itachi, a little annoyed said "listen my friend and I all ready finished with our food but Naruto-sama has not yet gotten his. So can you step a side let use deliver our master food before he gets mad."_

_Everyone there except Kisame where really confused '__**Naruto-sama when did that happen, and master what going on**__' they all thought._

_"Great Naruto-sama is coming I will not explain to him why we are late." stated Kisame_

**End of Flashback**

"So what took you so long?" asked a smiling Naruto. He looked at the people the around his new help but then sighs "never mind"

"Naruto can you please explain why two S-rank missing nins called you Master?" asked a very annoyed Tsunade.

"Oh... that would not take much time... but first things first Itachi-san, Kisame-san did you guys bring my food?" said a very hungry Naruto. With a nod Kisame walked up and gave Naruto his ramen, with "Thanks" he walked over by a tree and sat down. "Well you guys did a great job... Itachi-san can you lead Kisame back to the Uchiha manner I will see you both there." they both nodded then (puff) they were gone.

**Ten Minutes later**

Half way through the story Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari walked up. They sat down near Naruto. "I think that's about it... any questions?" Naruto kindly asked

"So you put them in a very power genjutsu they can never break?" asked thoughtful Jiraiya.

"Yep the only way that anyone can break it is by killing me and destroying the symbol at the same time" said Naruto

Kurenai being a genjutsu mistress wanted to know how to do it "CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT GENJUTSU NARUTO-KUN. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !" Jumping up and down like a 5 year old school girl.

"Not know Kurenai-chan... hey brat what symbol I did not see any!" said Anko.

"Well if you guys must know it inside their brain." said a smiling Naruto

Everyone went wide eyed, they have never heard such a thing, and Kurenai now really wanted to know. _**'he will tell me even if I have to use any means necessary to get what I want' **_she thought with a evil grin on her face." so Naruto-_kuuuuun_ if you teach me how to do that amazing genjutsu I will take you out to dinner and a _show_!" With a sweat, and seductive voice. Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, and Asuma faces turned bright red with a small noise bleed.

With a kind smile "Thanks for the offer Kurenai-chan I would love to teach it to you but you need to build up you chakra reserve, talk to me tomorrow... Also Anko-chan I would like to speak to you in private so please follow me when this small gathering is over with ok." She nodded "good well if this is all, I bid every one a good night." he vanished with Anko.

**"NARUTO-KUN WAIT FOR ME" **Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Temari running where they think 'He' went.

"What just happen?" asked Tsunade every just shrugged, and then vanished.

Kurenai wanted to know what Naruto wanted to say to Anko._**'He better not do anything to her'**_she thought.

**In the center clearing**

"So what did you want to talk about brat?" asked an impatient Anko.

With a warm smile Naruto said "I know how to remove the curse mark for you."

Anko was shocked her eyes where wide with tears running down. "y-you you can do that… (he nods) do it I don't care what the cost!"

"Ok but I have one question for you?" asked Naruto

"What?" she responded.

"Did you like being 17?" he said with a smile.

"Well I don't know… I never like being a teen you know…" before she could finish Kurenai, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Shizune, and Tsunade burst out of the tree line.

"So we have company I remember saying that I wanted to talk to her alone but hey what can you do?" he said nonchalantly.

"Naruto what you said to her is true right you can remove that curse seal… (He nod's) another thing what do you mean 'being 17'?" asked Tsunade

He smiled "Well the only way I know how to keep her alive during this processes is by making her 17 again… (Turning to Anko) if you don't mind" she shakes her head. "Ok… oh Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan and Kurenai-chan I was going to wait until tomorrow but you three are here, you all need to go under the same thing as Anko-chan… (Confusion was the only the written in there faces) I will explain later but first you all need to take off your clothes if you please." He said with a smile.

"PERVERT "all the females yelled.

"**Hey** first thing I'm not a pervert second if you don't the jutsu will not work so if you all please!" with a stern face. They all look at him not doing anything. He sighs "fine I will tell you why you all need to be young again." Sitting down "Ok you all notice my change in strength right… (they all nod) all right"

**Flashback**

_"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun wake-up." said a beautiful young woman._

_Naruto still in a daze "who are you Miss?" _

_The young women giggle "I'm Kami and you are my new champion."_

_Naruto focuses then sees a beautiful, well that's a under statement breath taking may fit a better, with long golden hair to rival his own, ruby eye's that he got stuck at a bit, and curves all in the right places. Then remembering what she said Naruto blinks twice sits up takes a deep breath. __**"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"**__ he yells out._

_She giggles again letting Naruto calm down but then she lowers her face. She begins to speak in a sadden voice "Naruto I'm sorry that I did not help you sooner but I'm not allowed to change some one destiny. But if I had the chance, it..." at this point Kami was sobbing. Before she could speak she felt arms wrap around her._

_"I don't blame you... Everything that happens to me made me to the person that I am. I would have been some one different. I like the way I am... (She terns around to face him tears still running. Raising one of his hand to wipe her tears) don't cry for me please don't." he said with a kind voice. The next thing he knew he was kissing Kami. _

_**'HHHHHOOOOOLLLLLYYYYYY SS... wait she's a Goddess so maybe I should not finish my thoughts' **__he thought. Then after a 2 minuet kiss she just hangs on him. _

_"Thank you Naruto-kun... Now I know I made the right choice in my future husband." with a loving smile. Letting go of him slowly. _

_"Well your welcome. I really don't l-li-like... (he blinks a twice) did you just say future husband?" she nodes "Oh" and he fainted._

_10 minutes later_

_"Naruto-kun wake up!" said a giggling goddess_

_Slowly waking up looking around then sees her. "AAAAAAAHHHH... (A blank stare was now looking at him) sorry that's the first time I wake up to some one looking at me...(she giggles) So did I hear you right you want me. All of the people you could have chosen to be your husband... why me?"_

_She smile sweetly "that's why. Your kind you love with out anything holding you back. Your unconditional love that's what I need in my eternal life." she said sitting on his lap._

_"Um aren't you moving as bit too fast I barely know you or you know me..." stated a blushing Naruto. _

_Giggling again "No you will have a long time to know me but first you need to save the world before your mine." looking into his eye's. Naruto's face had a focused expression. "In 5 mortal years a banished god named Rai-zeck will return." _

_"but why?" he asked._

_"To kill you... he hates competition in power even if it's from a Titan... the best way to kill a titan is by destroying the realm he must protect. If you die you world will live on and the next Titan will take your place but destroy their world you kill his source of power." Naruto eyes went wide. "He will sense your power as soon I let you go and come and destroy you. But I can teach you how to hide your power and make as many friends and allies to help in the fight."_

_"What do you mean I can't kill him?" asked Naruto._

_"No his power is un-limited he is a full flagged God of War and chaos. That's why I could only seal him away but sad to say when he feels some one that's worth fighting him in battle he will awaken. That's why he will go after you." finished saying with a sad face "I'm sorry that your the one that will have to stop him if you failed he will take your power then he will attack my realm so Naruto-kun will you save Life it self?" She asked tears in her eyes._

_Looking down then lifted his face, looking in to her eye's "Yes I will protect the thing I love the most!" stated Naruto._

_She smile widely hugged Naruto and wispier in his ear "When should we get Married after or before your battle." with a loving voice._

_Naruto had a shade of red on his face that would make a tomato jealous." Um can I get to know you first? I just barley met you and all this talk of marriage is a bit fast don't you think? And what if I fall for another girl or girls in my world? I really don't want to make you Mad." said a nervous Naruto knowing very well what happens when you piss off a girl but a goddess all bets are off._

_Tapping a finger on her chin "you got a point (letting go his breath) I will share I'm not greedy." said a smiling goddess. Then she kisses him passionately. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Then he shrugged, wrapped his arm around her making the kiss deeper, a small red tint was on the goddess cheeks. "Well I see your getting good in kissing I'm glad... Can't wait for the wedding night." with a giggle. Once again Naruto was blushing. "So shall get to work on the Justus or shall we keep going?" said Kami about 1 inch away from Naruto's face_

_"Maybe we should start before I run out of time." said a blushing blond. She shrugs getting up, with a sigh he gets to work._

**End of flashback**

"So that's the whole story so any questions?" he said smiling warmly

"**YOUR TELLING US THAT YOU'RE INGADED WITH KAMI AND SHE DOSE NOT MINED SHARING!" **yelled out all the women.

A small chuckle "Ya every night when I go to sleep I visit her to get to know her and learn new Justus I may need during the battle." said Naruto stretching out. "Now will you do what I asked or do I have to fight a God of War alone?" he asked.

"FINE" Said the four women in question.

"Ok but just to let you four know I was going to close my eye's... (Four very confused women stared at him) Hey I am the one that made this jutsu so I know how to use it with me eye's closed." stated a smiling blond ninja.

"Smart ass" said Anko.

"You better not look" said a blushing Kurenai.

A blushing Tsunade "if I find out you just wanted to see us naked, even if you are a _'Titan',_ you're dead!" stated a blond Hokage

A nodding Shizune said "And I will make sure you never have kids!"

With a nod he closes his eyes. _'__**Wow he looks even better with his eyes closed' **_thought the entire woman there. "Ok Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, and Temari-chan can all of you please block my vision just in case if I do open me eye's... (They looked at him with a confused expression) I really don't want to carry them home after they try to kill me ok." They nod, with his eye's close he walks around the four women, and then stops then flash a hand seal. "_**Kage bunshin no jutsus" **_he said, three clones where standing with there eye's closed points at one of them "you work on Anko-chan on the cures seal when its time I will finish it" then point at then next one "you prepare the seal for the final step." the clones nod then walk to the last one "you tell Itachi-san and Kisame-san to be here tomorrow at noon" the last clone nodes then disappears. walking over to Anko as soon the clone dispels "ok this will hurt a bit just as much when a you get a small cut ok." she nodes and closed he eyes waiting for the pain the she heard him say "**Titans redemption seal" **then she did not feel any pain but strong hand on her neck._**' Those are the hands of a real man... wait what am I thinking he's to young for me... well he is going to make young… Your so mine now Naruto-kun'**_with a seductive smile.

As soon she finished her thought Naruto said "every one back away... (all the others do what he said) ok." he goes through about 30 hands seal under 10 seconds. Then slams his hand on the sequel "**TITANS RENEW JUTSU**" **he yelled out**. A massive chakra burst was felt all over Konoha, a bright light blinded the girl but lucky for Naruto he had his eyes closed. Then the light changed to a different color. It stops in light-blue.

(BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM)

Wind blew every where, rocks become like dust, trees rip out of the ground, and the girls went flying back.

**5 minutes later**

When everything settled Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade were floating in mid air. Slowly landing, they open there eyes look around then look at each other.

"HHHHHHOLLLLLLLYYYY SSHHHIIIIIIITT!" they yelled to each other "YOU LOOK LIKE A TEEN AGAIN" pointing at each other. The girls clear there throats. They turn to see the rest of the group.

"You four may want to put your clothes on again." said Ino with a smile. All the others where trying there best not to laugh at the four nude young women. As soon as they heard Ino they were clothed faster then a blink of an eye. A small blush of embarrassment was on there checks.

Tsunade was the firsts to speak" well Naruto-kun it worked" No one heard an answer a little annoyed she yield **"HEY BRAT"** every one was looking for him then they heard a huge crash

.

**With Naruto**

About half a mile away Naruto landed. _'__**Well that could of killed me if I was still human but damn that hurt' **_thinking to himself. "Well at least I have a bit of time to sleep before they find Me." with a smile falls into sweet unconsciousness.

**Dream world**

"Hey Naruto-kun you ok" asked Kami with a worried look.

Naruto got up dust him self off "ya takes allot more then that to bring me down" before falling on Kami. He landed in between her breast.

With a blush "well Naruto-kun if you wanted to play around you only had to asked" with a seductive voice. As soon she said that Naruto got up fast. He was breathing very quickly.

"'tthinkI'mapervertpleaseI'msosorry!" he said way to fast not even Kami had any clue what he said.

"What?" she said a confused look on her face.

Panting, trying to calm down, and taking deep breaths. "I said 'I'm sorry I really did not do that on purpose and please don't think I'm a pervert please I'm so sorry' well that's what I think I said?" doing a thinking man pose.

She giggled "your funny when you play with you bride aren't you Naruto-kun" with a sweet smiling. Sighing Naruto knows when he is beat.

**Back in the real world**

"I FOUND HIM GIRLS!" shouted Hinata.

Every one of them went to the hole, it was about 10 feet deep, they gasp '**holy shit hope he's ok' **they all thought.

"Hey Naruto-kun you ok down there?" Asked Ino

About a few minutes they got there answer "Kami-chan calm down... hey don't do... hey your not suppose to touch me there yet... wait I DID NOT MEAN IT AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SOME ONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP!"

With an anime sweat drop behind there heads. "That embarrassing" They all said with there heads down.

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Corrected**** Chapter 4: Unleashed**

**Last time on The Rise of a Titan**_**" I FOUND HIM GIRLS!" shouted Hinata. **_

_**Every one of them went to the hole, it was about 10 feet deep, they gasp 'holy shit hope he's ok' they all thought.**_

_**"Hey Naruto-kun you ok down there?" Asked Ino**_

_**About a few minutes they got there answer "Kami-chan calm down... hey don't do... hey your not suppose to touch me there yet... wait I DID NOT MEAN IT AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SOME ONE PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" With an anime sweat drop behind there heads.**_

_**"That embarrassing" They all said with there heads down.**_

**The Next day**

Well after his little um-game of goddess and mouse. Naruto was in Ichiraku's Ramen sitting there looking at the ground trying to hide from his 10,000 strong fan-girls. "Hey kid why are you hiding? Are you ashamed of eating in my stand?" asked Teuchi

"No I'm trying to hide from the crazy fan-girls... It's growing by the second. I don't know how they got a picture of me in the shower… let just say they got my best un-seen side." stated Naruto when Ayame noticed who was in her dad's stand.

"OHH MY KAMI ITS YOU... (Looking up he wanted to run but it was too late) I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN NARUTO-KUN PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE PLEASE!" with hearts on her eyes

'_**Ok now I'm freaked out' **_thought Naruto "listen Ayame-chan I would like to but I'm a bit busy" he said with a nervous voice.

"Are you busy know?" asked a smirking Teuchi

"No, well not until Noon why... oh you suck!" said a little annoyed Naruto

Smiling Ayame looks at her father. Then he said "well until then take her out boy." with a look of 'if you don't your never eating here again'. Knowing well he lost, his head lowers and a little scream from Ayame, she runs to her house. "Don't make her wait and here." giving him about 500 ryo. "Give her a good time kid" with a heart warming smile.

"Thanks" said the blond ninja _**'Great there goes my training time'**_ he thought walking to Ayame's house. "Well at least it not like she's going to tell her friends in the club I'm going on a date or ... FUCK!" was the only thing he said when he arrived to Ayame's house, about 1000 of the fan girls were there then a gigantic scream. The next things he knows he's running with Ayame, not because of the date, more for her own safety. _**'Where in the hell are Itachi and Kisame? **_Thought an angry Titan.

**With the bodyguards**

"AAAAACCCHHHUUUUUUUUU!" they both sneezed.

"Hey you think someone is talking about us?" asked Kisame.

Itachi shrugged "Don't know? Hey what time are we spouse to meet Naruto-sama?"

"Fuck If I know. Hey lets go check to see if he's there." said Kisame

**Back with Naruto**

"You know next time, if there's a next time, you need to let them know after the date ok!" said a smiling idol.

"What ever you say." was the response he got from her. _**'This is the best thing that has ever happen to me. He is caring me oh KAM'SAMA I THANK YOU!'**_ Thought Ayame with glassed over eyes. About ten minutes later Naruto takes Ayame to a nice restaurant. Taking a set in the far back. Well after their small breakfast they went for a walk in the park knowing very well all the fan girls where in the city. The whole time he was making small talk finding out who took his shower picture.

"So it was Ino-chan... really please tell me more." with a kind smile knowing very well he could ask her to strip she would have.

"Yes it was Ino she said _'Hinata told me what hour Naruto-kun takes his showers and Tenten being a very good tracker found where he lived_,' she even said that your new place was great. How big is it any ways? "She asked

"Well it can hold about 8-12 people but I like my space you know, walking around your place in you're under wear, working out, and stuff ...and I should of not said that." when he notice she was taking notes. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh if I don't let the club know what you do in your private time they will kill me or kick me out." stated Ayame.

"Oh" was the only thing he said. About an hour until noon he takes her back to her dads stand telling her if she goes home she might get attacked by rival club members. She nods.

**Training field**

"Finally I can practice" he said to himself once again his guitar was in his hand. And a bushing next to him with a bass guitar, both start to play. But he did not know he was being watch.

The Kill by **30 SECONDS TO MARS**)

_"What if I wanted to break?_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? _

_Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh_

_What if I fell to the floor?_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_(Both of them in the same time)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_(Naruto by him self)_

_What if I wanted to fight?_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_(Both of them in the same time)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah oh,_

_Oh Ah, ah_

_(Both of them in the same time)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me"_

Both humming till it was quiet, then the bushin puffs away. He takes a deep sigh, "you know girls you got to stop spying on me." looking at a tree. 9 figures fall out of the tree, they walk up to him, and then he noticed they were crying a bit. "Are all of you ok?" he asked with a concern voice.

"Are we ok what about you Naruto-kun what's with those sad songs?" said Sakura.

Ino wiped away a few tears "Yeah the last one was so sad I could not stop crying." she said. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten nodding in agreement.

"What do you mean a he sang a sadder song then this?" asked Kurenai and Anko at the same time.

"What did it sound like?" asked Tsunade.

Shizune was sobbing _**'I have to find out why he cries in the inside' **_she thought

Tenten spoke up "Naruto-kun can you play it for them please." He nods

**Few minutes later**

"Ggggggrrrrraaavvvvveeeeeeeee dddigggggggeeeeeeeerrrr" he hummed until it was silent but he heard sobbing not looking up "this is the way I can let out some of my sadness without talking to any one... I don't want anyone to know what bad memories rise up some times even when I'm happy... Singing these song help." he said without looking up a small shadow covering his eyes.

_**'Wow now I want to know more about you Naruto-kun' **_they all thought. "Well let's start the training before you all ask what memories I was singing about" He said getting up without any of them seeing his eyes. Just when they were about to protest Naruto stops them by making a few bushin's "they will teach you what you need to learn... I need to go somewhere... don't worry I will be back." He disappears before they could say anything.

**Wave country**

"So it's been a long time has it not my fallen friends... (Looking at 2 head stones) Hope you two had a good rest." he said forming some hand seals. "Hope Shinigami is in a good mood."

**Shinigami world**

_"Hello any one here... sorry to come without being invited but I need to talk to Shinigami-sama." said Naruto looking in-side the dark tunnel seeming to go on forever._

_A massive shadow moved in the far end "__**Who dares come and bother me...The Shinigami! **__Said the massive shadow, but the weird thing is it sounded familiar. Shacked of the thought._

_Naruto walked toward the end of the tunnel then sees a massive throne. "Ok... it was I Uzumaki Naruto Titan... (The shadow figure makes a 'hum' sound) I'm here to ask if I can take 2 souls back to the land of the living?" he said in a bow. _

_The next thing he knows a girly scream came from this massive figure "EEEHHH! Oh Naru-kun you don't need to do that." He looks up to find he is in a well lit room a young women that looks like Kami but her hair is light silver gray, and light red eye's was the only difference._

_"Um are you Shinigami-sama? (she nods) ok are you related to Kami-chan?" he asked_

_"Yep she is my twin sister... wow she has great taste to pick out our husband!" she said in a kind voice._

_Naruto was a little bit confused then said "what do you mean 'our husband'?"_

_She giggles "In the realm of Gods and Goddesses if you have a twin sibling you both need to marry one partner." she said with blush "you like what you see?"_

_"Wait your telling me that I have to marry the Goddess of Life and Death... (she nod) oh" he faints._

_"Wow I knew I look good but that is a bit much" she giggled. Walking over to him gently shoves him._

_He wakes up allot faster the last time he found out he was get married to someone he does not know. "Ok I'm cool... you know what I'm not cool I don't even know both of you. Don't get me wrong I think any man, God, or Titan would be lucky to have both of you. But I would like to know you two before any plans are maid you know." he stated trying not to piss of the goddess of death._

_"Hum you do have a point" she said "but you will have a long time to know us very well after the wedding." she said with a child like voice_

_Knowing fully well he will not win "ok we will talk about this later... about those souls can you let me have them... I have the bodies the only thing I need to do is regenerate them, and then put the souls back in." he said with a kind smile._

_"Wow even your smile makes me..." she did not finished. She jumps on top of him. Kissing him vigorously like it would be the last time they see each other. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist making the kiss deeper. Shinigami blushes and closed her eyes. About 3 minutes into the kiss they brake a part "Wow your good... what where you saying... oh the souls, you can have them but you need to talk to them before you go on." she said _

_"Not problem!" he said _

_"Ok who is it you want?" Shinigami asked_

_"Haku and Zabuza" was his answer_

**4 in the afternoon in Konoha**

"Hokage-sama we have a message from Suna!" said an AMBU captain. But there was no one behind the desk. "Um where's the Hokage?" her partner asked. A few minutes later a search for the Hokage began, about 20 minutes into it they found her, and what they saw they will never forget. 3 Naruto clones where teaching 8 of the best kunoichi's in all Konoha, and 1 kunoichi from Sunagakure. They could not believe their eyes, every word the bushin's said they followed, when they did something wrong the clones walk them through it, and one thing was clear as day they all had a small blush every time one of the bushin's got close to one of them just like the shy Hyuga girl.

"So what brings you here?" someone asked from behind the ANBU captain.

The only thing that went through their minds was '_**how in the hell did he get behind me**_**?' **"We were looking for the Hokage… It seems that you're their new sensei?" she said then her partner wispier "Lucky brat!"

"Yeah you can say that but I don't think I'm lucky… you have no idea how difficult it is to keep them focused." Naruto said looking at his new students. "So... whatcha ya holdin there?" he asked looking at her hand with a chilled like voice.

"It's for the Hokage _not_ for you. So if you please let me speak with her?" she said with a stern voice Naruto shrugs then leads them to the field. As soon as he did all of his bushin's (puff) away. All of the girls looked right at The ANBU squad "we have an urgent message from Suna" she said handing the message to Tsunade.

"Hey have you guy's seen my servants by any chance?" he asked his students. But before any of them could answer two figures morphed out of the shadows. "Oh never mind" walking to them "why are you guy's late you guys know I don't like my friends and servants to be late!" he said with a bit annoyed voice.

"Sorry Naruto-sama we were chased by ANBU again… before you get mad we did not kill any of them." Said a bowing Itachi.

"Ok! Oh I have good news some old friends of mine want to join us in the mission!" he said with a kind smile.

"Who are they?" asked a curious Kisame.

Two figures appeared behind Naruto "oh you're here good; guy's meet Haku-chan, and Zabuza-san." Haku the younger women had long black hair, brown eyes, and kind smile. (Yep Haku is a girl in this one) She had a body that would make any man drool. Zabuza was tall, very muscular; hides his lower part of his face like Kakashi. Both were wearing new looking ninja clothes. With a nod to each other "ok that was short and sweat… any ways Itachi-san and Kisame-san do any of you two know where Akatsuki hide out at?" he asked.

They were about to answer when Tsunade yelled at him "NARUTO-KUN COME HERE!" without someone telling him twice he was there. "Ok the Cozenage was captured by Akatsuki. We need to ask you're friends where they went?" she said.

"Well before I forget I need 4 head-protectors. (She nods) so do you guys know?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto-sama, their about 3 to 4 days away from Suna but you will not make it right about now the Akatsuki bastards are getting ready for the demon removal jutsu." Itachi said with Kisame nodding in agreement.

"That's not a problem just tell me where to go." Said a smiling blond Titan. Then he looked at the AMBU captain "well if you don't mind would you give a message to some one…(she looks at the Hokage nods then nods toward Naruto) can you tell Kiba that he has a very beautiful looking sister…" he said then disappeared with his four companions.

Hana was blushed a very deep shad of red. _**'Thank Kami I have a mask… that guy is so… so… hot... he will be mine' **_thought a very interested ANBU captain.

**Inside a Cave a day later**

"Where in the hell are those two?" said a very mad Leader. Walking around the unknown cave, many other members where there waiting patiently for their missing comrades. Deidara was playing with his so called "art". Sasori was working on his puppet armor. After fighting that pore excuses of a Kazenkage. Hidan was sharpening his scythe. Zetsu was working on one of his plants and the others were doing their own thing. Then the two members in question arrived caring something or someone.

"So where were you guys hmm?" asked a curious Deidara. The Leader walks to them "what do you two have there?" all the other members where curious to know what these two have. Without saying a word Kisame threw his cargo to the floor right in front of everyone. All of them where surprised to see who they had, it was the nine tailed jinchuriki. A small evil chuckle came from the Leader that would made Orochimaru's skin crawl "kukuku you two finally got him and know we have all the power we need to start a new world… but first we need a new jinchuriki made for this other demon." He said looking over his shoulder; someone was chained to the wall, like an animal. The person looked like a young girl, black hair mid back length, cat like light green eyes, nicely tan skin, and a body that would make any women kill to have. She was looking down, some tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Leader looked back to the nine tailed jinchuriki, his eyes widen, he was gone, then he looks back at Itachi and Kisame they were gone as well. All the members of the Akatsuki looked shocked "what just happen? They were here and then they are gone… **WHAT THE FUCK!**" stated a really pissed off Leader. He looks right at them, all the members they did an 'I don't know' look and shrugged. They were about to look for them when they heard a girly scream, looking back at the 'girl' she was gone, then when they looked at Gaara he was gone. Then they heard something coming from behind them, quickly turning back they saw Naruto standing there with the 'girl' caring her bridal style. Gently putting her down "are you ok?" he said with a real smile on his face. The 'girl' blushed and nods the he said "good may I know you name?"

"Nibi" she said looking into to sky blue eyes, she could not get enough of. With a kind smile he nods "My name is Naruto… can you excuse me for a bit?" he asked. She nods he turns around looks right at the Akatsuki with a menacing look in his eyes, all of the of the Akatsuki step back a bit, but the Leader stood his ground staring into those eyes, every one that was there could feel the tension in the air.

"HI" said Naruto killing the tension with a kind smile. Everyone in that room had a huge anime sweat drop "**WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID KID! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET HER AND GET THE FUCK OVER THERE!" **yelled out a very pissed off Leader.

Doing a thinking pose "well I walked over there then broke the chains then walked over here… that's about it... oh wait I also took all of your rings… Ha" with a small laughed at the end.

All of them checked there hands to see if the little punk was playing or telling the truth. Unfortunately he was not lying the Leader was very surprised about this '_**no one moves faster than me no one… not even Arashi was this good… what the fuck is going on.'**_ Thought the Leader, all the other Akatsuki members were thinking around the same thing but not the Arashi thing. "Itachi, Kisame get him!" commanded the Leader. But only saw them standing next to Naruto with a smug smirk on their faces. "You dare to betray me… **YOU SORRY PIECESES OF SHIT!**" roared out the Leader.

"Well _Leader_ we were never really was a part of this little _organization_" said a smirking Itachi. The Leader was fuming at this he was about to give the command of attack. But Naruto raised his hand one finger up, and pointed at the Leader shaking his head no. "If I were you, I wouldn't move... Itachi, Kisame go outside and make sure that no one is coming in or out also take Nibi-chan and Gaara-san with you." Naruto said with a very stern face looking at the Akatsuki. Itachi and Kisame nodded grab hold of Nibi but the girl did not go with then she grab hold of Naruto's leg. Looking right at Naruto's eyes, with pleading eyes. "Please let me stay with you I want to see them pay for what they did to my sister and her container." Nibi asked with tears in her eyes. With a nod then looked at his two companions nods they were gone.

Then he looked right at the young demon girl and notice she was completely nude. Looking away quickly he unzips his coat and handed it to Nibi "you should use this, unless you like to show the world you're um... birth day suit?" He said with a little blush creeping up on his checks. Nibi did not understand what he meant taking the time to check her self, a new shade of color was on her face, beat red, and quickly taking the coat. It was then Naruto looked back at her "much better I would hate if you got a cold... so if you please stand back and please no matter what happens, don't try to help ok." he said with a kind smile that Nibi has never seen before. Now she takes the time to check out her hero beautiful blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, six in total, long blond hair pulled back into a long pony tail that reached the back off his knees, looking in to his eyes feeling something that she haven't felt in a long time. _**'Wow beautiful eyes, so kind and gentle his smile is so... Kami why am I thinking this way is this human making me warm. Oh I don't know what to do... well not fighting it he is my new mate'**_ she thought.

Naruto noticed her eyes had that far a way look in them and knew he had another problem to fix later. Clearing his throat the girl was back in the land of the living with a small blush and wiping away a little drip of drool. _**'Oookay! I really don't want to know what she was thinking but back to the ass holes'**_ he thought. "Hey Nibi-chan please get going ok!" he said looking at his opponents. Out of her thoughts she bolted behind a bolder. "Sorry about that let see who is the strongest out of you" scanning all of the Akatsuki. He looks at the Leader "so your the strongest about 5 tales worth in demon standers not bad maybe more and the rest is about 4 to 5 kage worth well this will be really fun don't you think?" he said looking right at The Leader.

The Leader smirks "and you don't even have a kage level you stand no chance boy. Give me back the Kazenkage and that demon girl. I promise that the your extraction of your demon will not be that painful, for long." he said with an evil voice

Naruto starts a chain of hand seals "well about my power level lets change that." he was done with the first step "_**TITAN RELEASE FIRST RESTARINT**_" a massive change of power level was felt, the shear power of it was pushing every loose stone to fly back but the Akatsuki members were still standing. " Good you guys are holding well next level" _**"TITAN REALEASE SECOND RESTRAINT' **_this time the ground he was standing on began to crack, the wind was now pushing up against the walls of the cave cracking under the pressure. The leader was not moving an inch but the rest were slowly being pushed back. "**WELL STILL STANDING I SEE NOW FOR 50 OF MY POWER**" a new set of hand seals _**"TITAN UNLEASHED THIRD RESTRAINT KKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIII**_" this time everything stopped, no wind, no sound, not even the sound of breathing was heard, and then all of the air rushed right back to Naruto. Then it blew right back out it was like a nuke was set off, wave after wave of chakra was let out.

**With Itachi and Kisame**

They stopped dead in their tracks when they felt Naruto's power level they could not breathe, and then the shock wave hit them knocking them off there feet.

**"WHAT IN THE HELL WAS THAT ITACHI?" **Yelled out Kisame holding on a tree. The wind was far beyond of a hurricane the trees were slowly up rooted one by one.

"**I DON'T KNOW KISAME BUT THIS FEELS LIKE NARUTO-SAMAS CHAKRA LEVEL!"** yelled Itachi also trying to hold on a tree plus Gaara. Then they looked at the sky they saw the clouds were gathering like a hurricane but it was spinning the wrong way. Thunder was striking right at the mountains side, some of the clouds looked like they were being sucked in the mountain. "**KISAME WE SHOUD TRY TO GET MOVING!" **yelled Itachi getting a nod they try to move.

**In Konoha**

"WHAT IN KAMIS NAME IS GOING ON?" shouted Tsunade holding on to her chair. Every on else was trying to stay standing but failed, old buildings were being destroyed by the earthquakes. The Hokage tower was swaying by the forces of the winds. Every single person in Konoha was in total fear.

Hinata was the first to realize what was going on and she had a surprise and fear look in her face. "What's wrong Hinata?" Asked Ino all the other girls soon had the same face expiration when they realize what Hinata all ready knew.

"This is Naruto-kun chakra level" said a very scared Tenten that voice out what the other girls were thinking.

"What made him go all out like this?" asked a concerned Anko.

Only one person knew "this is not Naruto-kun full power this is only half." said a calm looking Haku with a smile on her face.

"**ONLY HALF THAT CAN'T BE TRUE**?" said a shocked Kurenai.

Zabuza answered "Yes it's true, and that why he asked for Haku and I to stay and make sure none of you try to see what he is doing is because you all would die by the shear force of his after shock of his power."

**Back with Naruto**

_**This is insane no one has this much power'**_ thought every one except Naruto. "**THIS CAN'T BE HALF YOUR POWER THIS IS MORE THEN THE KYUUBI HIM SELF... WHHHAAT ARE YOUUU?" **shouted The Leader

Only getting a cold stare that could have froze any fire left in side his opponents. Slowly every sound came back; the winds stop and all the rocks settled and the dust cleared. Every one that saw this could not believe there eye's the cave was gone they were in the open. Naruto's hair was free now (if you guy ever seen or read Tenjho Tenge think Shin Natsume hair style) his eyes were gloving in a way that made him seem like a dragon ready to strike. Then Naruto pointed at Tobi "_you must be the brains of the operation I can feel your Sharingan... Funny it feels like you don't want to fight me do you_?"

Tobi was stunned no one ever knew he had the Sharingan but this 'guy' did "tell me what are you?"

"_I am a Titan one that will judge the living, and the dead. See if a soul is worthy of returning to the land of living MY DOMAIN!" _Naruto's voice made every one shake in fear. Slowly he walked toward them doing some hand seals, and then bit his thumb wiping the blood on a strange mark on his left arm. "_You all should feel honored you're going to see a Titans weapon... __**LIVING FLAME COME TO ME I BESITCH YOU!" **_he said calmly at first then yelled out in the end. A bright light blinded every one, when it cleared all the elements of the world and some that they never seen before gathered. It began to make a shape of a solid black hilt with blood red swirling line went through it. A 4 half long, 2 inch wide lighting colored blade, then the guard was earth color but the back of the guard shifted to a small scythe color of swirling air. It looks like a Katana and a Knights sword as well. "_You all have a moment to think what I am about to offer, side with me or die, and never have the chance of life again it's your choice... make it well" _he said with no emotion behind his words.

Only one of the Akatsuki answered "I will go with you but in one condition... (He nods) grant me youth again" she asked.

"_Fine any one else?" _No answer. "_You women stand behind me if you don't want to die!" _body flickering behind him, many of the other members thought she was going to attack but only took off her cloak and walked to the bolder were Nibi was. He stabs the ground a circle appeared "_welcome to the Ring of Time here I control space and time so who will be first to taste my blade?" _He said in a bone chilling voice.

Tobi step forward "I wish to go with you I am not ready to die not just yet." Naruto looks at him with a raised eye brow.

"_You think that I'm a fool don't you I can see through that lie of yours. You are ready to die but what should I do with you then... I will test you then see if you're worthy" _He said to him with the same ice cold voice.

Tobi was now right next Naruto, he got on his knees and bow then said "I will devote my self to you so please grant me this wish... I really would like to know who I am before I die."

"I also would like to be at your side humm, I would like to keep making my art you know humm." said a pleading Deidara.

Naruto looks deep in to his visible eye. _'You're both will be by my side at the end I will make sure of that, and both of you will be tested not by me but time it self!" _He stated opening a hole to allow Tobi and Deidara to walk out. Tobi and Deidara threw there coats then made their way with the two girls.

All of Akatsuki member's power up and charge at the same time. Sasori launched his puppet army, Hidan did his scythe attacks mix with his strongest jutsu behind it. Zetsu launches his strange vines attacks; each vine had jaws on each leaf. Kakuzu using his most powerful attack, and the other members did theirs. The Leader was fist to get to him and tries to stab Naruto in the back, and the other members did their own most powerful attacks. One by one each attack hit there target, right in that moment they all saw something they wish was all a bad dream. Yuura was in Naruto's place, he was being eaten and burned alive well then the scythe attacks hit. He was now nothing more then a pile of burning flesh.

Hidan was fighting Naruto sound of clashing blades rang through the Ring of Time. Naruto kicks him out of the way, then the puppet army tried to pile on him but one buy one the puppets were being destroyed beyond repair. The Leaders body flickered behind Naruto trying again to stab him but was stopped by a wipe kick. Kakuzu was about to use his strongest attack but was stopped, Naruto was right in front of him every one that saw this thought that Naruto just poked him but his back exploded. Where his heart should be was a gaping whole, only a single word left his falling body "How?" dead before hitting the floor and it went up in white flames. Another bone chilling sound was heard Leader looked back, Zetsu was being burned alive very slowly no matter what he tried the white fire did not go out. The flames engulfed him only leaving behind ash.

The sound of clashing blades had stopped as well Hidan the so called Immortal was proven wrong one single trust of Naruto's blade hit his heart making the whole body explode into a bloody mess. The other members where electrocuted by Naruto's living Flame blade. The Leader was left standing in the bloody mess what ever was left of the once feared organization Akatsuki.

_"Tell me what is your name before you die?" _asked Naruto with out a single stain or scratch on him.

_**'Impossible no one is this strong' **_he thought. "I will not die brat you will, so you know the one who send you to hell it my name is Pein." Just then he showed his face he looked like the Arashi but Naruto new better. They went it to a high speed taijutsu battle with every mist strike Pein was getting slower and slower. Naruto slamming his knee into Peins gut sent him flying and dowered kick sent him rocketing back to earth. Pein did not have a chance to stand when a fist hit his head. Moving back, like a wolf ready to deliver the last strike, waiting for his prey to stand, and his prey tried to stand.

"_So his family is the one that started this, you and Orochimaru are the one that got the damn fox to attack forever cursing me to live such hell... _(only a nod)_ well let me thank you with the knowledge that because of you two I am now what I am today so please take this as my thanks." _when he finished what he said he was face to face with Pein. Pein eyes were wide his mouth open in shock the only thing that was missing right at that moment was his body. "_You are not dead yet all of you knowledge that you have will be given to me but first I want you to feel what I felt like those so many years ago." _Those were the last word Pein heard when the Ring of Time took him to long dark abyss of end of time realm. Along with what ever was left the Akatsuki organization.

All of Naruto's powers constraints seals returned walking slowly towards the women and men were hiding behind what was left of the bolder. Both women were shaking in fear on there knees then men were trying there best not to fall but the ex-Akatsuki members were just frozen in fear, but the only thing that they saw was the most kind smile a person can give. "Are you guys all right?" He asked crouching down to the women level. He only got a nod from both of them. He took a deep breathe and look right into there eyes "I will not hurt any of you, sorry that you saw me go out of control like that... I really would have liked for none of you to have seen that but I do have a way for you two to forget if you like?" He said with a kind voice and a sincere look in his eyes. Then looks at the two men "you two, are you ok?" he get a slow nod. "Would you like the same offer I made just know?" said the kind hearted Titan.

Nibi was the first to speak "no I don't want to forget but tell me what you are really? No human can move that fast and be as powerful like Lord Kyuubi?" The other three nodded in agreement.

"Well Like I said before I'm a Titan, and the Kyuubi sorry to say he has past on but I will explain later... Right know we need to get out of here ok." he said looking into her eyes and his hand on her cheek. She blushed and nodded then he looked at the other girl that was now standing but still had fear written on her face. "I promise to grant you youth so if you please fallow me." she nodded and followed. They were in the middle of what us to be the cave "now if you please remove your clothes and please don't think that I'm trying to be a pervert this will only work if your... um for lack of a better word birth day suit only sorry." he said with his eyes shut and a small bow of apology. "Oh I all most forgot to ask your name miss?"

"May my name is May" she said wile taking off her clothes. He nodes but his eyes are still closed. She smiles _**'he is a powerful and honorable he is interesting I give him that but I don't know why but I want him to see me like this hum...'**_she thought. "You can open your eyes there nothing wrong on looking at a women that you own." she said with a sexy smile. Naruto blushed a shade of red that would mach his coat, he slowly open his eyes only to meet her dark blue eyes. _**'Wow he has soulful eyes he is worthy of me' **_she thought. She notice that Naruto only was looking right in to her eyes she tried her best to surprises a small blush.

"Your the first to ask me to see them like this but I do not own you... you chose to come with me that make you a friend not a slave ok." he said with a real smile. He notices that Nibi was fuming and May was blushing up a storm. "Ok know hold still this will hurt a lot… not you though only me..."

**Ten minuets later**

"DAMN IT! I will never get use to that no matter how strong I Am." said Naruto in a small crater. Both girls were giggling and the men had a smile on there faces by what he said. He stood up and tried to wake the key word tried, he fell forward only being caught by both girls. "Um give me a minuet I'll be all right... So Nibi-chan how did they get a hold of you?" He asked

"Well I was looking for my sister but found out she was sealed a way in side this girl... Well it was my fault in the first place any way I made my sister come with me to look for Lord Kyuubi but some human attacked us well I was fine but my sister's leg was hurt. So my anger got the best of me so I attack his village. Well some how I was pushed back to my sister they sealed her away but I got away.(Tear began to fall) For two years I cried but I decided to protect the girl that my sister was in so for the next 15 years I looked for her in my human for. I found her but she was being attack by those bastards over there and they took her. So I went after them but the same guy some how got behind me and sealed me in to my human for I still have all my powers but lost some of my speed. Well when I finally made it to were her sent ended it was to late my sister and her container were taken from me so once again my anger got the best of me again so they beat me down. When you arrived they wore going to find a child to seal me in to then extract later that was why I was naked on that wall earlier." she finished with a blush of embarrassment.

Naruto nodded and did something that made Nibi a little shocked. He hugs her. "Sorry that I was not fast enough to save your sister but don't worry you're sister and the other trap demons will be sent home ok" he said in her ear low enough for only she could hear. She nodded and he lets her go then looks at May "so what your story?" he asked kindly.

She looks at him then sits down and she closes her eyes. "I was a small girl the day my parents died so I live alone, I really don't want to talk about my village so just say I was made into there perfect killing machine. With out any parents to say anything the council trained me to be nothing but a weapon. When I was 14 they decided that I was not needed any more so they tried to kill me in my sleep well just say they trained me to well. I killed them all got away and wonder around for 6 years. One day Pein the Leader of the Akatsuki found me he offered me a new chance in life so for the next 5 years. I worked for him over time I fell in love. Like that hell hole of village I came from he only used me so the only reason I stayed is because I did not know where to go. That's until you came along you gave me a choice and from what your eyes said to me is that you really did not want to kill them so I toke a chance but even if you did not give me my youth back I would of still gone with you. You show your feeling so that's why I am not your friend but if you let me I will be you lover." she said at the end of it she open her eyes and lined in for a kiss.

Naruto did not have a chance to stop her she already kissing him so like the master of kissing he is, and deepened the kiss. It made May moan a bit out of lust. Well Nibi was not too happy about this _**'what does this bitch think she is doing... he is my mate not hers!'**_ she thought. As soon the kiss ended Nibi took the chance to kiss him next.

Naruto was really shocked right know first he made an enemy into a friend or maybe more but he really wished he did not get any more attention. Then a cute little demon girl stole a kiss as well he mentally sighs and does the same thing he did earlier he deepened the kiss.

Nibi really like his taste so she purred. _**'Now that is my mate he really knows how to make a girl wet.' **_she thought with another purr.

May in the other hand was not mad or jealous, she knew that he is a man that might need more than one lover so as soon the kiss was over she snuggled in Naruto's right arm. Nibi did the same thing only on his neck. Both Tobi and Deidara were thinking the same thing _**'lucky son of a bi...' **_they stop when they saw Naruto looking at both of them "so what your story you two?" said a smiling Titan.

Deidara spooked up "well I was from Hidden Rock humm and I utilize mouths on my palms to create exploding art. I left my village behind to work as a terrorist for anti-nationalists. I was then invited into Akatsuki humm. So that's my story in a nut shell humm."

Tobi then started to speak "I really don't remember much but my real name is Madara Uchiha. But I'm not sure but would like to know... So are you three an item now or you like to have more then one women in your bed Titan-sama?" He said in a child like voice

_**'Why me... why do I have to have more help but nooo... and why do I have to be so dame lucky with women sure I love them all equally but Dalilah what should I do?'**_ he thought looking at the sky, a outline of a women back and middle shoulder length brown hair swaying in the wind slowly fading a way. An un-seen tear fell from Naruto's check. "That will be answered later you nosy brat... (Tobi make a chuckle sound) Ok let's get going I really don't want to make any one worry." he said. They all nodded and stood up. He walked up to this huge monster like thing then did a few seals, the thing burst it to ashes letting all of the demon go home Nibi could of sworn she heard her sis say 'good bye' a tear rolled down her cheek. Then they made their way back to Konoha.

**A few days later**

Every thing was back to normal… well as normal your going to get for Naruto once again he was back in the training field alone well so he thought.

"Naru-kun why did you leave me behind you said you were going to teach me some thing fun." Said Nibi on his back hugging his neck very tightly.

"Can't breathe!" she loosens her hold on him "Nibi-chan I was going to teach you later today right now I need to practice." he said getting her of his back. Then his guitar was out again Nibi had stars on her eyes by looking at him holding his guitar. Wearing stander ninja clothing but some small touch up. Dark navy blue long sliver short, black bike shorts, silver leg 2stockings and black combat buts.

"Can I watch you play pleasepleasplease pppplllllleeeasseeeee!" said a star struck demon girl. A small chuckle left Naruto's lips and nodded. He close his eyes and started to play (**Hey There Dalilah by PLAIN WHITE T'S) **

_Hey there Delilah_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Delilah_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Delilah I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Delilah_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Two more years and you'll be done with school_

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Delilah here's to you_

_This ones for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

_Oooh_

_Oooooh _

_Oooooohhhhhhh_

He hummed till it was quite then her heard a big group sigh he opened his eyes and wish hid didn't. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Haku, May, and Tsunade all had heart on their eyes. _**'Ok I need to find a better place to practice... AND WHERE IN THE FUCK ARE ITACHI, KISAME, AND ASSHOLE OF A MAN ZABUZA...' **_thought a little bit scared Titan.

**With said man**

"Hey guy's got that feeling that you forgot something really important to do?" asked Zabuza. In a bar with his two new friends or what you call people that your going to work with for the rest of your life.

Kisame stop drinking and look up to the selling "nope how about you Itachi?" shacking his had they continued to drink.

**Back to Naruto**

Before he got a chance to speak borage of questions hit him. Like "Where's New York City?" "Who is Delilah?" "Why have your wrote a song about me?" and many more around the same thing. Naruto just waited until the little argument settled down a bit just playing a small melody, finally after about ten minutes of question, ranting, and many more very _'Troublesome'_ things for a lack of a better word. The girls just sat there listening to him play then he stop a little groan came from them he just smiled at them. "Ok know that I have your attention to answer some of your questions this will take some time if one of you need to do something go know and I will wait here... (None of them left) ok where to begin...

**Flash Back**

_"Ok Naruto-kun I can teach you some things but that is for the end of your journey all right" said Kami in an angelic voice._

_Naruto nodded but then had a questionable look. "Where am I going?" _

_"Well you're going through time and spaces for your training how to use your power and to learn things that might help along the way. But you should know this will not be easy. It will feel like you were gone for years but here it will only be a second ok" she said. He nods. "Know first you're going to another world to learn how to use your power with other Titans, they are original Titans so they are much more powerful then even me, and when they feel you're ready they will send your some where else ok... (he nods) know hold still." A massive light surrounded him then he was gone. "Be safe" was the last thing he heard Kami say._

_**Time Skip 10,000 years**_

_Modern day New York the year 1999, Naruto was in a Music school but was getting lessons from Jackie Chan when he had a chance. He was walking down Wall Street looking at the marvels of this world's technology. About half an hour of walking. Our hero was in the public library reading on history, science, and many more things that got his attention. Finally done with his studies it was 9 pm and it was a nice clear night. The moon was full but a scream got him back to earth. He ran toward to screams finds a young women being assaulted by a group of gang members. "HEY WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Naruto. He did not get an answer instead they let the girl go and attacked him. It was not much of a fight he easily finished then under a minute. He walked up to the girl and extended his hand to her. "Are you ok Miss?" But he got a massive hug from the young women._

_"Thank you thank you thank you…" she chocked out between sobs. _

_Leading her to a bench and waited for her to calm down or loosen her hold on him. About an hour or so she was finally calm but she was a sleep with a smile on his face he takes her to his small apartment. _

_**Naruto's Apartment**_

_She woke-up in a warm bed and the smell of something good cooking. In her mind she played back what happen to her last night but then the door open and Naruto had a tray off food. "Oh your awake that's good hope you like eggs, bacon, and pancakes." he said with a kind smile._

_"Who are you? And where am I?" she said with hugging her legs close to her chest._

_Naruto walk in the room set the tray down and sat near the end of the bed. "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki and you're in my home at the moment... If you don't mind tell me your name miss?" he asked kindly_

_She looks deep into his eyes and could tell he was telling the truth "Delilah... Delilah Smith is my name... (he nods) thank you for saving me yesterday I don't know what would of happen if you were not there." she started to tear up she put he hands to her face and began to cry but felt strong arms wrap around her, she looked up to see a pair of clear blue eyes that mach the sky._

_"Don't cry it will be ok you'll see." he said all most sounding like a child. Delilah just stared in to his eyes and Naruto did the same. She was a beautiful girl, green eyes, middle shoulder length honey brown hair, milky soft skin, and well kept body. For ten minutes they stayed like this until she leaned in for a kiss that Naruto gladly returned._

_**Time Skip 2 Years Later**_

_Naruto graduated from school finished with his lessons with Jackie a month later. He was still in the same old apartment but with a few changes it had more a home feel to it now there were many pictures all around the place and a couple of instruments. Naruto was on his desk writing a new song for a friend but was going to use to ask Delilah to marry him he was done and could not wait till she came home from her printer's house later on that day. He had a ring that had her birth stone and beautiful sapphire that matches her eyes perfectly. The whole time thinking __**'will she believe me when I tell her that I'm a Titan... or even the fact that I'm from a different world all together...' **__The whole night he thought about that. "Well tomorrow is the day but wont hurt to check." he walked into the kitchen and looked at the calendar "Right there clear as day September 11, what was the name of the plain oh here it is American Airlines Flight 11... (he looks at the clock 1:00 AM) well better get ready." _

_**Time Skip 3 months later**_

_Rainy day, no sun no joy, Naruto dress in black looking at a head stone it read 'Her rest Delilah Smith. Born October 10 1978. Died on September 11 2001. A loving Dater. She loved life and one man'_

_Naruto did not show any emotion, he waited for everyone to leave, when he finally alone slowly kneed down to the head stone, kiss the name, and got up walked away living behind a small black box. In a clearing he vanished from sight when a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. _

**End of Flashback**

"I gave the song to my friend but don't know what happen to it but that happen about 100 to 110 thousand years ago... I would have revived her back but if I did she would have not been the same. I spoke with that world God of life and Death they said it was her time... they even told me that it was her time when I saved her, they go on saying that the time we had was a gift... I wished that I could have told her I loved her more the life it self that I wanted her to be mine but I think she all ready knows..." He looked into the sky, seeing her image fading away, and waving good bye. _**'I know good bye Delilah and I will try to be happy for you,' **_He thought looking down to the ground taking a big breath and letting in out slow. "Funny this is the first time in many years I talked about this it feels good though, like a weight is off my shoulders. You know!" he said, looking at the ground some tear running down his face.

Nibi, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Haku, May, and Tsunade had tears running down there faces as well seeing some one they loved in such pain hurt them more then any physical pain. They were about to say something but Naruto got up and did a small bow to them "Think you for listening... I must go rest." he said in a tired voice. He stood up began to walk away then vanished in a flash of light.

"Ok who here know where he lives?" asked May

Ino stood up "What better way then to show you... are you coming or what?" A group nodded and they were off.

**Naruto's House**

Naruto was sitting in front of a solid black grand piano; with his eye closed he slowly began playing Ludwig van Beethoven Moonlight sonata. All of his emotions were being shown at that moment the way he played was like seeing a true master of the piano. But… for some odd reason it did not sound sad but happy. The way it should be, his home had the beautiful sound running trough it for about a mile away people cried tears of joy for being blessed to listen to such a wonderful sound.

**Out side his window.**

Nibi, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Haku, May, and Tsunade were just frozen in there place not even daring to move but they saw something that all most made them jump through the window.

**Back with Naruto**

He was done only just sitting there looking at his piano then he closed his eyes, as he felt soft hand on his cheeks, and something on his lap. He opened his eyes to meet honey brown eyes.

"I did not know you played so beautifully Naru-kun." said Hana with a loving voice.

Naruto smiled "Thanks, but tell me how you got in my home with out setting off my alarms?" He asked about one inch away from her face.

Hana had blushed so hard that it would have put Hinata to shame. "You never turned them on so it was very easy to get in even if I wasn't an AMBU captain... So did you mean what you said about me?" she said closing in for a kiss. Then the door burst off its hinges, both of them looking at something that made Naruto sweat in fear.

Nibi, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Haku, May, and Tsunade were standing inside his living room.

"CAPTAIN WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO OUR NARU-CHAN?" shouted a very mad Hokage.

_**'"Our" when did I even begin to be theirs and how in the hell did they break a door that was made out of the strongest metal in all of the worlds... I AM GOING TO GET THAT ASS-HOLE SALES MAN FOR THIS!' **_thought a very angry Titan but calmly lifted Hana from his lap and slowly walked pass all of the girls. He pick up what was left of his door then walked out to another room then came back with a different looking door then screwed it on. Checking if it worked then closed the door then as like nothing has ever happen let out a long sigh, walking into the kitchen. All of the girls had a 'What the fuck' look during this whole event. Naruto came back from the kitchen he had drinks for every one going to water and tea. To sake and other kinds of drink he motion to fallow and they did. He led them to his other living room it was huge, looking out into the forest and had a perfect view of the Hokage Monument. "So what brings you all her to my home... that reminds me Ino Hinata and Tenten we have to talk about a picture you took later (the girls in question blushed) Also I would like it when this nice visit is over that you ladies would not just barge in here with out a invitation ok" he said a kind but stern voice.

Well the brave's one off then all was Nibi "well sorry about the door but we did not want a mutt to take our mate!"

"Yeah... We don't want any more girls around you Naru-chan." Said a passionate Anko.

"One moment please why do you all want me now? If I remember right some of you had other guys after you? Don't get me wrong I'm flattered but I do not want to um for lack of a better fraise cock block anyone." he said drinking some green tea.

Hana was still a bit mad about the whole 'mutt' thing but spoke up "most of the men her are like Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-san nothing but perverts but you have honor, class, and very handsome... plus you are not like them at all your more refined in a way." All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Ok I can understand that but why do you all want me? That is the question." He said with his eyes closed and legs cross with his thumb under his chin and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

Many of the girls had a hard time trying to word out how they felt for him then Hinata finally had the courage to say her feelings. "We love you for who you are not what you are... You are one of the kindest, strongest and the most forgiving person I have ever met you give me the strength needed to face my father and my clan... You are also the most... the most sensitive person as well. Like a small child that need someone to hold and love. That's why I think we love you for all of the things you lived through did not change the fact that you have a big heart." All of the girls nodded to what she said.

A real smile was on his face but it only lasted for a second the he stood up waked to the glass doors and looked out side, the sun was setting and the moon was slowly made its way up. With the last of the days light behind he looked so calm and in peace. "Thank you all for letting me know how you all feel for me but I ..." he did not get to finished

Tsunade stop him but had on of the most evil smirk that any living person could make Naruto gulp at her tone of voice. "Naruto you have a SS class mission it is not up to debate starting now you are going to protect and live with the fallowing people Nibi the two tailed demon, Tenten kunoichi of Konoha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari kunoichi of Suna, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Shizune kunoichi of Konoha, Haku new kunoichi of Konoha, May a new kunoichi of Konoha, Hana Inuzuka and Tsunade Hokage of Konoha. Starting today they will live with you!" she said with a kind smile.

Naruto in the other hand was bug eyed, shacking it of trying to calm down but he knew he would never ever get a voice his protest but did the only thing a man or a Titan would do hung his head down." You win you can stay here but if they choose to stay ok… (In a very low voice) troublesome women! Never giving me any space." Thinking the whole time that Shikamaru was right about woman they are one of the most troublesome things in the face of this earth. But he knew the only reason they are staying with him is because they are worried about him. So like a good slave… I mean host showed them around there new home, after an hour or so it was dinner time so the girls went out the get there thing and be back when dinner was ready. Nibi and Naruto were left to make dinner. But mostly Naruto the whole time Nibi was only staring, every motion he made, every burst of steam hit his face, and every time he looked at her with a smile she blushed. The food was ready; he made sushi, white rice, steamed vegetables, and some dango's for dessert.

Nibi was really bored so did like any other cat would do play with there mate. "_Naru-kun_ I have some thing for you!" with a very sexy voice. Swaying her hips, walking like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"Um w-what is it" He said in a worried voice.

"This!" she jump on him and gave him an animalistic kiss, wrapping her tails around him. Naruto tried his best not to let his urges get the better of him but he was fighting a losing battle. Slowly he returned the kiss ten fold, make her purr, but like good things come to a end a huge crashing sound came from the front door. **'**_**Not again…'**_ thought Naruto knowing fully well what happen. So he gently made Nibi to get off and he walks out to fetch a new door _**'thank Kami-chan that I'm almost ready for anything…' **_thought a young minded Titan.

"Next time you girls get jealous or some things take it out in another way I don't think my door deserves this kind treat meant… and no I do not treat her any better then any of you ok so please calm down." Said a bit annoyed Titan but smiled a then none the less.

All the girls except Nibi apologized, and for the rest of the night was as peaceful it was going to get.

**Naruto Dreamscape.**

"You finally decided to visit your future wives…" said the twin Goddesses.

Walk to them hugged and kiss them both with love and passion. "Sorry had to save lives you know… so how long do you two want me to stay?" said a smiling Titan

Both Goddesses look at each other then nodded then said in unisons "two years."

"Well sorry girls but I do not have two years to spend with you" said Naruto with a sad voice. But he heard giggling coming from both very beautiful Goddesses.

First to speak was Shinigami "you forgot we control time so you have all of eternity if we wanted it to be." Said a smiling death goddess. Naruto only nodded and took both their hand and walked into the God and Goddesses realm. For two months Naruto spent all his time getting to know the twins but found out they are just like any other woman. He smiled the whole time but about one more month was left.

A black vortex opened and a dark figure walked out and pointed a long great sword right at Naruto's neck. "**Are you the Titan of this realm?" **said the hulking figure.

Naruto quickly unleashed his sword "yes I am and who are you?"

"**I'm your killer!" **said the dark knight then vanished then reappeared behind him. The dark knight place a hand on his shoulder then both of them vanished in a black vortex.

**End of realms**

Naruto landed on his butt, getting up rubbing his sore behind looked for the dark knight but could not see an inch. Then a black flame erupts lighting some of this dark place. '_**Well at least I can see a bit but where is he?' **_he thought. Then the dark knight was know right in front of him, 2 yards away, thinking quickly reach for his sword, but it was gone. Checking his mark the sword did not go back inside but it was firmly held buy the dark knight. "So are you one of Rai-zeck's men?" he asked.

"**Yes and No… **(A confuse look was on Naruto's face) **He is my father and I'm his daughter and General." **Said know smaller but still a bit taller then him dark goddess. Her helmet was off showing a very beautiful face, then the armor molded to her body like a bikini, showing every curves, her breast were at least as big or bigger then Tsunade and her body was very lean.

Naruto had a dead serious look then "WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTT YOU'RE A GIRL HOLY SHIT WHAT DO THEY FEED YOU HERE… DON'T GET ME WRONG YOU'RE ONE OF THE MOST HOTTES FEMALES I HAVE EVER SEE IN MY WHOLE LIFE BUT DAMN YOU'RE TALL…" said a bug eyed Titan.

She could not hold her giggle and blushed of what he said '_**Rai-zack did say if I find a guy that is stronger than me he is mine to marry Oooh hope he can live up to the challenge...' **_Thought the warrior goddess smiling of the thought she found her God or Titan in this case. "So you like what you see well let me tell you something you're not so bad looking your self you know… (A blush graced his face) but no more flattery it will only make me sad that I would not hear those sweat words again if you fail."

"What?" said a confused Naruto.

"If you want to live pay close attention to what I'm about to say. You are the one that awakened me from a long rest with my father. Giving that fact you have to beat me in a fight to see if you're even worthy to fight with my father. So you little _Titan-chan_ has the guts to fight me or are your balls as small as you." Said a smirking warrior goddess.

Well to say Naruto was mad was an understatement he was furious. He was ready to end her life for such an insult to his pride "you are on bitch but don't go crying to you _Daddy when the big bad Titan spanked you little daddies girl _**AAASSSS!" **said a Naruto.

Not only did she get hot off that out burst but she actually would of like a little spanking later '_**if he wins' **_she thought. "Well here's you dagger and lets see what you got little man." She tossed Naruto's sword he caught it with ease.

Naruto stab the sword on the floor and did a few familiar hand seals "_**TITAN RELEASE FIRST RESTAIRNT" **_then followed "_**TITAN RELEASE SECOND RESTRAINT" **_then he looked right at her eyes and said" _**YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET INSULTING ME… TITAN UNLEASHED THIRD RESTAIRNT KKKKAAAAAAIIIIIII!" **_Naruto's hair was loose again making him look even more powerful, this time the warrior goddess was trying her best not to show fear but like the other that face 'HIM' in the past was slowly losing her nerve.

'_**How can he have this much power, there is no way I can win… looks like I'm getting married to a very powerful and handsome Titan..,' **_she thought. "You win"

Naruto still in his powered state "_what do you take me for a fool, know you're going to send you dark abyss of end of time realm where not even you're father can save you so get ready." _He said in the same ice cold voice.

"No really I give, there is no way I can beat you, you're far stronger than me even if I release the restraint I have you are clearly more powerful than me but still not as strong as my father but with my help you can kill that bastard." She said hoping he would calm down and he did. He only said on thing "what" in his normal voice, slowly walked to him then signaled him to fallow so he picked up his sword and fallowed her. About 3 minutes of walking she stopped in front a head stone "this is my mother she was a goddess of peace she loved my father with all her heart but he only wanted to take her power… you see when a god or goddess give there heart to some other being they leave themselves open so my _father_ finally getting what he wanted left my mother powerless so he forced him self on her…(she was starting to cry) you see my mother lost her soul when that happened so when I was born she took her own life… being drained of her power made her mortal… the way I found this out is when I found her diary telling the whole story when I went to confront my _father_ he did not even denied it he only said '**she was not even that good'** can you believe that he-he-he killed my mother and I'm his weapon…" at this point she fell to her knees and cried. She felt so alone, she felt like she did not have any right to live but something that she never had felt was the strong pair of arms takes her in to a loving embrace.

"It's was not you're fault you did not do anything wrong… you don't have to stay here either you can come with me to my realm where you can feel the worth of life by my side if you like." Said a smiling Titan looking down at a lost and hurt soul.

She hugged him back, with all her strength she held onto him like he was the first and last person she would ever meet. About ten minutes later she slowed her breathing and looked up to the man that gave her the first hug in her life. She looked in to the sky blue eyes, he looked in those violet eyes, and they both slowly closed the gap between then into a loving kiss. He ran his hand through her black hair, she placed her hand on his cheek, and pulling him closer to her the kiss got a little deeper. Naruto being the master of the kiss placed his hand on her waist pulling her even closer deepening the kiss even more. A moan was heard and for the first time in the end of realms there was a white light filling the small area where the two new lovers held each other.

_**'This feels really good all most like... FUCK! I have to get back' **_thought Naruto. He slowly moved back breaking the kiss, a groan was heard he smiles then said "we have to get out of here but first tell me your name?"

"My name is Athena, like my mother." she said with a bittersweet voice.

He looks at her and smiled "Goddess of Wisdom, War, Art, Industry, Justice, and Skill. That fits you perfectly well let's go... do you have anything you want to take with you? (She shakes her head) ok... (Looking around then looks back at her) um do you know how to get out of here?" he said sheepishly. A giggle was heard then a dark vortex opened and they walked through it.

**Well this took a good chuck of time sorry it took so long but to tell the truth... Writes block and other thing so this **


	5. Chapter 5

**Corrected Chapter 5: A Titans love.**

_**Last time on The Rise of a Titan:**_

_**"My name is Athena, like my mother." she said with a bittersweet voice.**_

_**He looked at her and smiled "Goddess of Wisdom, War, Art, Industry, Justice, and Skill. That fits you perfectly well let's go... do you have anything you want to take with you? (She shakes her head) OK... (Looking around then looks back at her) um do you know how to get out of here?" he said sheepishly. A giggle was heard then a dark vortex opened and they walked through it.**_

**The year went on**

Naruto stayed for an extra year with Kami, Shinigami, and Athena. They got to know each other very well. But all good things must come to an end. So on the last day Naruto was going to get a big surprise.

"NARU-KUN WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU" shouted Athena. Close behind were the twins looking for their soon to be husband. They found him in his room tuning his guitar; a couple of clones were setting up drums, bass guitar and a second guitar. Humming to himself getting ready to play something new. "Hey look" said Athena.

Naruto starts with a slow guitar beat then followed with drums then a second guitar goes.

**(JIMMY EAT WORLD Kill)**

_Well, you're just across the street_

_Looks a mile to my feet_

_I want to go to you_

_Funny how I'm nervous still_

_I've always been the easy kill_

_I guess I always will_

_Could it be that everything goes 'round by chance? (chance?)_

_Or only one way that it was always meant to be (be)_

_You kill me, you always know the perfect thing to say (hey hey, hey hey)_

_I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

_I can picture your face well_

_From the bar in my hotel_

_I wish I'd go to you_

_I pick up put down the phone_

_Like your favorite Heatmeiser song goes_

_It's just like being alone_

_Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain (vain)_

_I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means (means)_

_You kill me, you've got some nerve, but can't face your mistakes (hey hey, hey hey)_

_I know what I should do, but I just can't turn away_

_So go on love_

_Leave while there's still hope for escape_

_Got to take what you can these days_

_There's so much ahead_

_So much regret_

_I know what you want to say_

_(Know what you want to say)_

_I know it but can't help feeling differently_

_I loved you, and I should have said it_

_But tell me just what has it ever meant_

_I can't help it baby, this is who I am (am)_

_Sorry, but I can't just go turn off how I feel (feel)_

_You kill me, you build me up, but just to watch me break (hey hey, hey hey)_

_I know what I should do, but I just can't walk away_

_**Poof**_ all his clones where gone. Still standing there staring off into space. Slowly everything goes silent, his eyes where closed, and a smile was on his face knowing fully well he was being watched. "So what do you three think of the song...(no answer) well?" He opened his eyes to see three goddesses were in tears, not of pain, nor sadness, but of joy. He sets his guitar down walks to each of them and wipes away there tears "nothing in this or any other world should make any of your beautiful faces cry, so I will never play anything that will do this again..." He walks to his guitar, and was about to smash it. But was stopped by three pairs of arms hugging him.

"You never let us answer your question." said Kami

Shinigami went next "yeah... we loved it."

"So don't you dare brake that guitar... we are crying because we never would of thought that we can find a someone, that with only one look can make our hearts skip a beat.." said Athena

Kami stepped in "In other words we love everything you do and will never ask anything that would make you change..."

All of them said in one voice "we love you just the way you are so don't change a thing".

He kissed each of them with equal passion about ten or twenty minuets later, he smiled at all three of them "so what did you three want to talk about?"

All of the goddesses had lust in there eye's "IT'S TIME FOR OUR UNION NARUTO UZUMAKI TITAN OF THE LIVING REALM" they said.

Naruto had a blank face "w-w-what?" slowly backing away...

**Back on Living Realm**

"Hey where's Naruto-kun" asked Nibi. Many of the girls also had that same thought running through their mind. So the search for Naruto began if only they checked the dinner table they would of seen his note. Naruto came down from his room a few hours earlier but found it funny when one of them past him but did not see him. None of the girls found him but they never noticed him sitting on a stool with a smile. _**'I wonder who they're looking for... man, note to self never be in closed off areas with the goddesses. They almost raped me...'**_

**Flashback**

_"w-w-what" slowly backing away... there was no escape. Seeing the lustful eyes told him he was going to be in huge trouble. They were about to jump on him until he did a last ditch effort... "HEY IS THAT A LEPRECHAUN!" pointing with a surprise look on his face, hoping that they would fall for this poor excuse of a get away plan. But luck would have it that they did look._

_"What" they said looking around._

_As fast as he could he did the realm opening jutsu, he jumps in saying "maybe next time" and he was gone._

**End of Flashback**

_**'Hope their not to mad but serves them right for trying to do the wild godly dance or the horizon limbo, or the nasty... where in the hell did that come from?' **_shrugging, he served some food waiting when the girls would see him. At one point one of the so called best tracker Hana even asked him where he was well like a gentlemen he said "Right in front of you Hana-chan" with a very amused grin on his face.

She blinked twice then realized her mistake. She was so embarrass of her action she blushed a bright red, soon joining her in her self pity was the other girls, but like a nice guy Naruto is he did the right also particle thing to do.

"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT YOU ARE THE BEST THERE IS AND YOU COULD NOT FIND ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU... MAN THAT'S WAY TOO FUNNY HAHAH!" yep nice guy in deed. Some of them looked down but the was a few that were getting ready to kill a very fucked over blond but before any of then had a chance to say anything, " listen sorry that I said that but you have to look at in my way, what would you do if like the best of tracking, hunting, or all around great kunoichi's where looking for you, and did not check the note I left. Or to look right in front of them... well thinking about it you girls would not have done what I have did so ya I think I fucked up in that one didn't I?"

All of them could not believe what just happen right in front of them, here was like the only living non perverted man, titan, or Male saying he is sorry for being a jerk.

**SMACK!**

Was the sound that rang through out the house, fallowed with a group gasp. Tenten, Temari, and Sakura holding there sore hands glaring pure anger at one Uzumaki Naruto. The funny thing is he did not have any bruise or even a red mark. But his face was to a side, slowly he face three very angry looking girls, with a sigh he said something he wanted to say to them the moment he knew they would have reacted to his little test. "Can you three kindly leave my house!"

The way he said it was like a leader commanding his soldiers to battle calm but with a razor sharp like feel to it. The anger of the girls had vanished into dismay they wanted to say they where sorry, but the look in his eye's said other wise. Any word or action would've of fallen onto deaf ears. Then he walked to the door opened it. With a waved his hand in a leading way out the door. They quickly walked out, not wanting to anger him, as soon they were gone he sighs "dose any one else want to leave?"

Before any of them had a chance to answer 3 blurs came in and went behind the couch. Every one did not know what in the hell was going on then the heard some one yelling out "COME BACK HERE YOU CRIMINALS"

Nibi being the nearest to the couch looked over and saw Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza. "Who are you guys running from" she asked.

Itachi was the one that answered "well some of my associates do not want us around and some of them, I think are still mad at us from last time." An "O" was heard.

Naruto shut the door and just waited for the ANBU or any other ninja chasing his friends_** 'Bring them back' I said, it's a good idea but nnnnnnooooo. Man life is so unfair.' **_with another sigh he answers the door "can I help you ANBU-san?

"Yes you can where are those 3 'S' to 'A' rank criminals" Demanded the ANBU hawk captain.

Naruto had a blank face then with a small "O" he smiled then said "you must be mistaken there are no criminals here my friend."

An audible growl was heard "don't play around here kid where are they" yelled out the Hawk.

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything Tsunade cuts him off "Captain he is telling the truth there are no criminals here only fellow Konoha shinobi are in the house."

"But Hokage-sama there are three of them right behind you and..." before he could finished Naruto step in.

"Hey ANBU-san but correct me if I'm wrong but are they wearing head protectors showing there loyalty to Konoha, and the fact they did not even try to attack you at all or even any civilians." When he finish Itachi, Zabuza, and Kisame stood up and pointed at there four heads. Hawk Captain was about the say something along the lines they just stole those but stopped when he realized that Naruto was right. They did not even try to fight; they knew if they did right then and there they would be dead along side any one who might of got in the fight with the Hokage. Hawk Captain was about to apologize when Naruto cut in again. "Has any one seen Deidara, and Tobi?"

Every one shook there heads. A "FUCK" was heard and he was gone with a flash of light. Every one was just standing there not moving all shocked. "What just happen?" asked a clueless Ino.

**15 minuets earlier.**

_"Hey Deidara-senpai what are we going to do know? Are we going to see Naruto-sama?" Tobi asked for the tenth time in the last 2 minuets. Deidara was trying as hard as he could not to kill Tobi but the key word is trying._

_"Tobi if you ask me one more time I swear to kami that not even Naruto-sama will be able to bring you back!" yelled out Deidara._

_Tobi tilted his head to the side "what do you mean?" A roar was heard and Tobi was off and the chase was on. Running through the street of Konoha, a girlie scream followed with a scream of "GET BACK HERE" "NOO" "YOU'RE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE". Following that was the sound of explosion followed with a "HHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP I DON'T WANT TO GO BOOM AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that's what our dear hero arrived to._

**End of Flashback**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!" shouted Naruto. Standing in the remains of a building. Deidara was choking Tobi and his right first was up ready to hit. Both of them in a blink of an eye were standing dusting them self off. Deidara was sheepishly laughing and Tobi was right next to Naruto.

"Help me Naruto-sama Deidara-senpai was trying to kill me!" said a panic stricken Tobi. A slightly audible 'I would gotten away with it' grumbled Deidara under his breath.

"OK you two, Tobi what happen, and then I will hear your side of the story next Deidara" said Naruto. So Tobi pulled out some show cards with stupid looking drawing of himself and Deidara. It looked like a kid of 6 or 7 did it not a high class ninja. So about 30+ minuets later a very annoyed Naruto was sitting on ruble waiting for the end of the story. '_**Should have known he would have started on what he did this morning...' **_thought an annoyed Titan. "Ok you know what stop right there Tobi... **I DO NOT CARE WHAT KIND OF BIRD YOU SAW BUT WHAT STARTED THIS WHOLE INCIDENT THAT HAPPENED THE MOMENT I ARRIVED... (**Taking a deep breath) Ok Deidara your turn and please just tell me what happen."

**Hokage Tower 30 minuets later**

"So the Library was destroyed. Anything else" said an irritated Tsunade.

Naruto trying as hard as he can to get his friends out of trouble. He smiled sheepishly "Well you see some small stands were damaged, and maybe a few homes. But hey no one got hurt so there's no harm done right?"

"Well that is good news to hear so here's some more... You are going to pay for all the damages and help in the clean up. How that sound Naruto-kun?" said an overly sweat sounding Tsunade.

Naruto knew he lost but like a crafty Titan he is with as slay smile "You know what I realized I don't have enough money but I have an idea..."

**Later That day**

There was a mass gathering in Konoha stadium. No one knew what was going on but something told them to go. Walking in there was a massive stage, a band playing, many tables where set up, and French dress waiter/waitress where showing the older group of Konoha. The younger group where gathering right in front the stage. People noticed most of the shinobi forces were the security. Much like a Dinner/ Concert party, many people began to talk to each other and started to order food. Every one started to have fun but a group of people where beyond angry about this. Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Zabuza, Kisame, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Hana, Anko, Ino, Haku, Nibi, May, Kurenai, Shizune, and a very angry Tsunade. Except Hinata thought the same thing _**" how in the hell did he make me agree to this!"**_

Walking to the stage was Naruto dressed a bit differently. A white-T shirt, loose fitting jeans, his hair was loose as well, and black sneakers. Holding an electric acoustic guitar "Hello Konoha welcome to the first and hopefully last fundraiser for 'DUMB ASS FIGHT DISASTER' so hope you enjoy the music and please tip your waitresses and waiter..."

**(Song by SANTANA & CHAD KROEGER - INTO THE NIGHT)**

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_The room left them moving between you and I,_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing),_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_And we danced on into the night_

Then the clone bang started to speed up

**(Fall Out Boy - I Don't Care)**

_Say my name, and his in the same breath,_

_I dare you to say they taste the same,_

_Let the leaves fall off in the summer_

_And let December glow in flames_

_Brace myself and let go,_

_Start it over again in Mexico_

_These friends, they don't love you_

_They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,_

_I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants_

_Pull a breath like another cigarette,_

_Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest,_

_Let the guitar scream like a fascist,_

_Sweat it out, shut your mouth,_

_Free love on the streets, but_

_In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care just what you think,_

_As long as it's about me, you said-a_

_I don't care (I don't care)_

_You said I don't care (I don't care)_

_Said I don't care,_

_I don't care_

_I don't care (I don't care), I said-a_

_I don't care_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

_I don't care what you think,_

_As long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

The list and the show went on to the next morning and every one was happy about it, well not everyone.

**"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO, 16 HOURS AND ONLY A FUCKING HALF A FUCK HOUR BREAK I SHOULD KILL YOU. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH MY FEET HURT? WELL DO YOU? "Screamed** out Tsunade and most of the rest of the waiter and waitresses.

Not really paying attention "you know we would make a great restaurant or catering team if the whole ninja thing does not fan out. We can do that you know." said a smiling Titan but did no realize a huge mistake that was. A gut feeling went through him so he did the only thing that would buy him some time to get away " HEY IS THAT A UNICORN!" pointing to the exit of the stadium and for the strangest of reasons his luck held out they all turned around " HAHA LATER" sprinting a way. So the hunt was on for one blond Titan. But luckily they were chasing a clone. "Wow I'm so glad they're gone... now to find out how much we made."

**A few days later In the Hokage tower**

"What's the big deal, we made more then enough money, and I did clean everything up BY MY SELF. But you don't see me giving any of you the cold shoulder." said our hero. For the past few days every one that lived, or even knew him were beyond pissed. Many of them did not even talk to him, or even try to bring the issue up, so like a crafty Titan he is he kind off black mailed all the village council. They were forced to gather in the Hokage's office. He tried every way not to cross that line, but time was not on his side. He received a message from the goddesses that Ray-Zack warriors were on the move. "Come on really was that so bad... (Groups glare) OK sorry that I did not think things through. Sorry that I was so inconsiderate. But most of all I am NOT SORRY THAT I AM NOT MAD AT YOU GUY'S. I DID NOT HAVE TO DO WHAT I DID FOR THE PEOPLES HOUSES THAT YOU, TOBI AND DEIDARA DESTROYED. AND YOU ALL MUST FEEL SO MAD AT THE GUY WHO IS TRYING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER BUT THIS IS A TWO WAY STREET. IF YOU GUY'S REALLY WANT ME TO GO I WILL!"Taking a deep breath trying to control his anger. "Look I received a message from the goddesses; they say _**his**_ army is on the move. So come on lets just clear the air."

But before any one had a chance to say anything a huge black gate appeared in the middle of the office. A black and purple clad warrior stepped out. He was massive in size, every one was taken by surprise, but before he moved forward Naruto was right if front of him looking up. A hollow chuckle came out** "****So you must be the Titan. Ha what a small warrior she picked to wed****."**

"I don't care who or what you are but watch your self your in** MINE **realm so the next word you say must be to the point and fast."said Naruto holding his sword.

Another chuckle was heard **"****So tell me all powerful Titan I see you have a spine. That's good but by the end of this war you will see it. But I must give you this message my lord sent me to give to you****" **he went on his knees and presented the scroll.

Taking it from this giant, he opened it_**'Hello Titan of the Living realm for know... I am Ray-zack your end. Or your lord if you follow what I write to you. Join me and rule all existence and live. If you fight you will lose everything that matters to you. SO TITAN MAKE A STAND'**_the words that were written were in blood, but not any ones blood. Jiraiya's blood** "WHERE IS HE" **shouted an out enraged Titan pointing his sword right back to this kneeling giant.

A loud hollow laugh went through the room** "****you want me to tell you where's the old monkey... Fine he is north from here, about 2 to 3 days ride and if you hurry you may be able to save him but you will face General Silent Night****" **he laughed one more time when he plunged into the blade. His death was quick.

Every one did not see this coming; the body just melted into nothing, and left a black mark on the floor. The sound of a window smashing was heard. Naruto was gone.

**Well here is where I end for this chapter hope you all like it please review I still need who will stay with Naruto. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every one sorry that it took so long but life can get in the way of fun. I got side track with other things and writing a new story tends to that. Well hope you all like this chapter. Oh one more thing my sis went to do her own things but she will help out when she can so check out her stuff at loops-17 I think any ways enjoy. **

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter 6: Silent **

**Last time on The Rise of a Titan**

_**A loud hollow laugh went through the room **__**"you want me to tell you where the old monkey is... Fine he is north from here, about 2 to 3 days ride and if you hurry you may be able to save him but you will face General Silent Night" **__**he laughed one more time when he plunged into the blade. His death was quick.**_

_**Every one did not see this coming the body just melted into nothing, and left a black mark on the floor. The sound of a window smashing was heard. Naruto was gone.**_

**1 hour earlier**

_"Thank you Kami-sama for this wonderful research material" said Jiraiya smiling like the pervert he is. Looking on a small group of young and beautiful women. Laughing happily not knowing a pervert was watching the summer time fun. As always Jiraiya was on his way back to Konoha but the opportunity struck for new and lovely inspiration. Oblivious to his surroundings he did not see the black gate open behind him. A tall and ominous figure walked out. Before Jiraiya knew what happen the two beauties disappeared into darkness._

**Current time**

Waking up everything was blurry, trying to adjust him self but he couldn't move he was tied up. Looking around he notices he's in a dark cave, the only light that could be seen was a small fire, and the funny thing is he didn't remember how he got there. Taking the time to really look around he notices strange writing around him. Being a seal master he knows their seals but he has no idea what for. But his gut told him they were alarm seals. He spots a small line going along the floor going of into the darkness.

**"****Ah I see ****you're**** awake****"** said a cold voice. Looking up Jiraiya sees a monstrous figure walking towards over him. This _thing _was 6'6'', black armor that had blood res writing, a massive sword that looked to waigh a tone, and navy blue glowing eyes that not even the light of the sun could warm.

"Who in the hell are you, and what the fuck is going on?" He shouted to this walking mass of metal. A hollow chuckle was his answer then two of the hardest hits he has ever had followed.

**With Naruto **

_**'Be ok ero-sennin, please Kami-chan let me make it on time.' **_He though. Running for 12 hours straight, it was midnight, and it looked like it was going to rain. Looking to his left he sees Itachi and Kisame. He never knew they left with him, by the looked of things they were on the verge of passing out, so he stopped. "Hey guys take a breather ok." his answer was a sigh of relief.

"Hey kid where do you think Jiraiya-sama is, that _thing _did not give you a precise location?" said Kisame. Itachi was nodding in agreement. Running in circles was foolhardy, and every moment is too costly to waist.

"I know that Kisame-san but lucky for us I put a locator seal on the old perv so we are going right where he is." said a very confident Titan.

Itachi looked like he had a thought so he voiced it out "what if it's a trap, and not having a whole lot of help. We may be out numbered Naruto-sama."

"Yes I know but I'm certain that some one will join us right about now (Anko and Nibi landed right next to Kisame huffing) Hello Anko-chan, and Nibi-chan where every one else?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naru-kun when you left Tsunade-ikeike had to make the mission official or you would have been made into a missing-nin." said Nibi happily wail her tail swinging behind her. Anko just looked at the cat girl like she was insane. No one called the Godaime a bitch. But being a demon cat has it advantages.

With a smile Naruto just shook his head. "We will move in half hour." Walking away from the group, they notice he was troubled, so they left him alone. Well most of them did. Following closely behind was Nibi; Naruto stopped at a clearing and looked up to the night sky. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind, many wondering if he should have taken the deal that Kyubi offered, or even come back to this world. With a sigh "Nibi-chan can you please get down from there. (jumping down she landed with out making a sound) what are you doing following me?"

"Well you looked like you needed to talk to some one and I wanted to be that someone for you." she said hoping he would agree. He smiled and began to tell here what was going on and why Jiraiya was captured. By the end of his story she now had more respect for him. She felt bad that she can't really do much to help him in the fight to come. "Look Naru-kun I know that your scared for Jiraiya-hentai. But you will get him back ok." She gave him a warm embraces.

"Thanks Nibi-hime" he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. Nibi loved every second of it. He smiled a bit "let's go back ok." There walk back was uneventful. Nibi was leaning on Naruto's shoulder with a happy smile on her face.

When they got back, they saw something that made them wonder what the hell was going on. For once Naruto wished he had a camera. Right at that moment Itachi was in a head lock, Kisame was under him tears streaming down his face, and Anko was the one holding Itachi with a murderess glint in her eyes. The thing that made every one stop was "So, what happened?"

**Hour later **

"So let me get this straight, Itachi said that dango's suck, Kisame said that pocky was shit, and Anko said that sushi was gay ass cat food. (A group nod) So then you all fought and ended up destroying all your supplies of dango, pocky, and sushi. (Another nod) One question for you all, why are you fighting? In the middle of a mission, that involves Jiraiya, and not to mention that you may have given the enemy an idea where we are?" said an annoyed Titan. The whole time Nibi was giggling at the reactions they made.

The one to answer first was Anko "Sorry Naru-chan but we forgot and it will never ever happen again so please don't be mad at me." She said in her best 'BIG' sad eye's look she can give. Every one else just nodded in agreement well not the whole eye's thing but just try to look sorry.

With a sigh "ok we already spent enough time so let's move on and please try to control your self's." The three agreed and soon where moving through the tree's and dawn was all most up. "Here's the plan Anko and Itachi you will scout the area and report back. Kisame, you and I will be the main force of attack. And Nibi will get Jiraiya out your the fastest and Anko will back you up. Itachi will help with the escape at long distance. Any questions"?

"Yeah what if this Silentnight asshole comes like that _thing _said he would." said Kisame.

"Don't worry about that guy, I will take care of him if he shows up but if you seen anything that looks out of place you all will run don't look back and please don't try to get me out." Naruto said. Every one looked grim and knew if he meant what he said you better listen. But none of them could shack off the feeling that something was going to happen that would change them for ever.

**Back in Konoha**

It was complete chaos, every one was running all kinds of messages, and some how the stack's of paper work never ends. Tsunade really wished she could get out of this damn job, and not to mention she really wants to gamble again. Here thoughts came to a stop when a pillar of light opened right in the middle of here office. A tall woman walked out, she was dressed in battle armor that she has never see before, and no to mention she was breath takingly beautiful.

"Please tell me I'm at the right place" said the women. While looking around the room the women spot's Tsunade "Oh you must be Tsunade, My name is Athena, and I'm looking for Naruto Titan of the living realm"

Tsunade did not know what to say, she has never met this women before, and she was asking for Naruto. Also what is this whole thing about _'Titan of the live realm all' _thing about "I'm sorry Athena-san but Naruto-kun left to rescue my team mate and friend Jiraiya- Toad Sannin, and right know I'm not to sure if I can trust you."

"Well I understand but you must know that our beloved Naruto is in danger." said Athena. Her voice was in a panicked tone, and the thing that made Tsunade worry is that she too felt it. "The being that I came to warn him about is one of the Generals of the Abyss. They are the most ruthless living beings I have ever seen and I'm sad to say I was one as well but Naruto saved me from that in a way. But one of the most feared is Silentnight he will use anything to win, and if he can't use anything that gives him an advantage he will use a technique that would have toppled my father the Leader and lord Ray-zack."

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade. Not liking the fact that this being was scared for Naruto but why did it sound like he may just walked to his grave.

"Silentnight is from a clan of warriors that specialize in self destructive fighting style or _'Kamikaze' _as you call them. They were known as the Silent-requiem clam. Their very movement was like a moment in time you wish it will last but they never do. They came to their end the moment they stood against my father but some how did a timed delay attach that render my father to sleep for a unknown amount of time. But he conquered them and enslaved the last few that lived. Silentnight is the strongest the clan has ever produced. He has no will of his own, brain washed to follow everything my father say's, or what ever his main general say's."

"But why are you so afraid for Naruto-kun. He is very strong I know he will be fine" said Tsunade in a confident voice. She knew that Naruto could not be beat.

A grim look crossed Athena's face "You don't understand he may live after this but his strength will be reduced to a point that he will be easy prey..."

**With Naruto**

A cold wind swept through the forest and the night rain started to fall. Making things much more difficult for Naruto and his group. It has started, able to scenes Anko and Itachi moving around the area. He got to 'all clear sign' and move in. Looking to his right Kisame in position, Nibi starts to head inside the cave, and Anko soon fallowed.

**With Nibi and Anko**

Nibi and Anko were not having a good time jumping over another trip wire. This place is like a fortress. But thing was there were no guards or even a watchmen.

"Hey Pussy-Chan where do you think is the old perv?"

A hissing noise was heard "well Serpents-kun I'm not as good with my nose like a dog but I can smell that perv. But if you call me _Pussy-chan_ again I will make sure they never find you." Finished Nibi making sure that Anko understood. Anko being the playful creature she was going to respond back but was stop when Nibi stopped. Looking over her should Anko could see a small fire and a strange looking writing on the floor. Right in the middle of the circle was Jiraiya bound, he looked slightly beaten but he was not badly injured.

Moving fast, they check on him to make sure he was alright, but he was unconscious. Anko placed him on her back and Nibi was making sure did not fall off. They started to move out when a sound went off. It was like a high pitch noise that went out the cave. They looked at each other and sprinted out of the chamber not seeing a shadow morphing.

**Back with Naruto**

The wait was unbearable not knowing that his dear friends would be all right. A hour came and went. His thoughts race thinking the worst but then a series of explosions went off. It looked like the cave was with in minuets from caving in. Then he sees Anko and Nibi racing out of the entrance with Jiraiya on Anko's back. Both Naruto and Kisame fallowed the planed and went in to hold of any thing that might come out after them. But the only thing that did come out was a walking metal, walking like there was nothing wrong in the world. This massive figure easily towards over Kisame. A bone chilling laugh that could have come from a beast that had no soul was heard, the laugh stop a pair of navy blue glowing eye's was the only visible part on this _thing._

"**Ah I see you have finally arrived Titan. Hm well I'm most disappointed I thought there was a bit more to you." **Then he looks around and spots the others.** "Oh I see you brought an audience to witness your demise so very civil of you**" said the dark figure.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. Not able to read his enemy well, he knew he needs to keep his guard up.

"**Oh how rude of me I'm your death but our audience may call me Silentnight**" he said. The coldest laugh was heard.

"Kisame lead everyone back to Konoha and make sure every one makes it back I will stay behind and cover you all" Kisame was about to protest when he saw the look in Naruto's eye's they scream 'RUN NOW' fear was written on his face begging for him for once to listen. With a nod he was off leaving behind Naruto and this monster. "You leave them out of this I know you wanted to get my attention so you have it." said Naruto taking a difference stance.

Another cold laugh went through the stormy night sky, Silentnight drew his Flamberge sword like it was nothing, and he slowly took his stands. The likes Naruto has never seen before. The blade looked like a saw and the size of the thing made him feel uneasy. It was a good 4 feet in long, and 5 inches wide. Quickly he called his sword 'Living Flame' as soon it was in his hands he vanished, and Silentnight soon followed. Sound of metal rang out, and sparks went off like a small fireworks show. Coming back to the visible plan of sight both fighters were skidding back and stop a good 20 feet from each other.

Both fighters looked to be fine but looking at Naruto you can see he had a few cuts all over him. _**'Damn this guy is in a whole other level them me right now. I know he's just playing around well so am I' **_though Naruto. Acting quickly he undid his '_**FIRST RESTRAINT**_' hoping he did not go beyond that. He knew when he went _**'UNLEASH RESTRAINT **_' was a bad idea but he wanted to finish of Akatsuki quickly but that might have been over kill.

Silentnight charged right at Naruto with greater speed then before. Reacting fast Naruto jumped doing a front flip. He twisted in mid air and did a side kick towards Silentnight's back. It hit sending him flying forward, and crashing into the near by tree's. Ripping trough a few tree's Silentnight launched a small strange looking bag back at Naruto. I hit a few feet away from him but the explosion was more then enough to launch him to the other side of the field. Silentnight was back on his feet when Naruto was pealing him self of the mountain side.

"**Oh I see your more of a warrior then I gave you credit for. I'm very pleased by that but I can feel your still holding back. Hm I know I will start things off by showing you how foolish you are by taking me lightly." **said Silentnight with a more deadly tone.

Not even getting a chance to respond Silentnight was on him swinging his massive sword down. By pure luck his head was still on his shoulders but a good chunk of his pony tail was gone. No longer was it behind his knees but more mid back, it was undone, and hanging freely. Naruto was pissed taking off his ' _**SECOND RESTRAINT **_' he swung his sword trying to cut his opponent in half. Silentnight jump back but his chest plate armor was gone showing his well chiseled abs and chest.

He did not reacted well stabbing his sword on the ground he move fast enough to grab Naruto's head and unleashed a hail of punches and kicks that hit right on target. The impact of the kick and punches where hard enough to destroy a few tree's that were behind Naruto. He let him fall, then did a spine kick that hit center of Naruto's chest and he was rocketed into the forest. Followed closely by three small bags.

**With rescue group**

The ground shook violently by three explosions. Kisame was not a man that liked to show he cared. But he could not help but worrier about his friend and master Naruto. A part of him wanted to go back and fight along side him but he knew he will only be in his way. The power he felt was way beyond what he can produce and handle. A firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking back, it was Itachi with his sharingan blazing saying what Kisame was feeling 'lets go help'.

Shacking his head "ok but your getting the rap for disobeying a direct order from Naruto-sama."

"I know but I hate being left out." Both of them raced off to where they though the explosions were.

**Back with Naruto**

His coat and shirt were gone. He was in immense amount of pain, but he knew if he did not get up this monster will keep on going until he was in Konoha. With everything he had left he stood up. '_**Man not even in "SECOND RESTRAINT" state work well here goes nothing**_' making the necessary seals for _**'TITAN UNLEASHED THIRD RESTRAINT**_' but he could see Silentnight was a few feet away he did not have enough time to finish.

"**Ah I see your still alive but not for long**" as he launched a massive wave of purple fire with his sword. It was about to hit went a two water dragon came charging pass Naruto stopping the attack. Right behind him was Itachi and Kisame. "**Well I see you have some help. I will let their cries of pain be the last thing you hear Titan.**"

Charging pass Naruto. "NARUTO-SAMA WE WILL HOLD HIM OFF AS LONG AS WE CAN" Shouted Kisame.

"NO YOU FOOLS DON'T" screamed out Naruto but his cries fell on deaf ears. Kisame swung down 'Samehada' but was stop with one finger. Itachi launched 'Amaterasu' but a simply wave of Silentnight's hand and it was blown away. Both Itachi and Kisame were shocked. Kisame strength was nothing to this beast, and Itachi's skill was childless play to this monster. If you would have look at there eye's in that moment they lost more then there pride of being a shinobi but there hope as well. "RUN YOU FOOLS"

It was too late for ether of them Silentnight picked up and thrust his Flamberge right through 'Samehada' and into Kisame's chest. Then he punched right through Itachi's stomach. Both of them looked back at Naruto with a smile. There eye's lost all there fire that was once burn brightly in them.

"**Not even worth my time.**" he said when he flung them to the side. Looking at these two worthless humans but his attention was drawn back to Naruto by an ungodly roar of anger. Massive waves of power were flying out of Naruto. The sky parted and the rain stop showing that dawn was coming. If you could have seen his face there was the most coldest smile.

Shock was the only thing that was on his face. Then rage pure rage ran through his veins. He wanted nothing more then to make this _monster_ to feel the pain he was feeling. To make him lose all hope, just like Itachi and Kisame felt._" YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSION... __**TITAN UNLEASHED THIRD RESTRAINT**__"_ soon a new set a seals where made followed "_**TITANS RELEASE THE FOURTH RESTRAINT**_" Then for a moment every living thing in the world stop, for one moment everything was in peace with it self, but then everything was in a state of chaos. The world shock violently, the trees were blown away, and the mountain that stood proudly was gone. The bodies of Itachi and Kisame ware blond away. Then a blinding light was seen through out the world. Retribution was coming.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well this is where it stops for now. I know it was a short one compared to the others ones but you have to say this one was a little bit more descriptive, if I say so my self. Any ways let me know what you think. Oh there is a poll on my profile on who should be with Naruto so please cast your vote or for ever live with the knowledge that you could have made a difference. Well later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone **

**Just thought of posting this redone chapter. I know it looks about the same but I took the time to go over all my spelling issues.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 Oblivion**

**Last time on The Rise of a Titan**

_**Shock was the only thing that was on his face. Then rage pure rage ran through his veins. He wanted nothing more then to make this monster to feel the pain he was feeling. To make him lose all hope, just like Itachi and Kisame felt." YOU BASTARD! YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSION... TITAN UNLEASHED THIRD RESTRAINT" soon a new set a seals where made followed "TITANS RELEASE THE FOURTH RESTRAINT" Then for a moment every living thing in the world stop, for one moment everything was in peace with it self, but then everything was in a state of chaos. The world shock violently, the trees were blown away, and the mountain that stood proudly was gone. The bodies of Itachi and Kisame weir blond away. Then a blinding light was seen through out the world. Retribution was coming.**_

**In Konoha**

The whole village was in complete chaos. Many of the villagers shouted 'the ends here' or 'Armageddon has arrived'. If only they knew how. It seemed like the village was about to crumble to its very foundations.

Tsunade was very scared, her village is being destroyed by a massive earth quake, and to make things worse the Goddess was showing signs of worry, and fear. The village was at its limit, and then as soon as it began it stopped. Just like a switch it was flipped then everything stopped.

Athena was staring out the broken window thinking only one thing "_Be well my beloved Naruto"_

**In the Eye of the Storm**

"Man did any one see the bull that hit us?" asked a weak voice under the ruble that seemed to be the remains of the forest. A grumble was the answer. "Hey how in the hell did we survived that attack?"

_Flashback: Day earlier._

"_Hey Itachi-san, Kisame-san." Both Itachi and Kisame stopped and looked at their friend and master Naruto. Both were about to go back to what they were doing until they saw him right in front of them with the biggest smile they have ever seen. "Hey guys I know that your still upset but lets worry about that later. Right know I have something for you guys and you better like it" said an overly happy Naruto. He proudly gives then 2 huge boxes with red ribbons. Both Itachi and Kisame looked a bit shocked about what was going on. Kisame being the most emotion oriented of the two responded first. _

_With a "Thanks kid" he went on and opened his gift like a chilled on Christmas morning. Soon followed Itachi with a simple nod and opened his with a bit more grace. Kisame pulled out a small metal case, looking back at Naruto, and gave one of those 'what the fuck' looks. Still with his huge and proud smile nods, giving him the go on, and open the box. Then he looks at Itachi who has the same looking box and he was opening the said box. Shrugging he opens it. _

_Both had stunned looks, seeing there looks Naruto soon loses his smile. "You don't like it?" Both holding a small halo likes charm-necklace, it was silver in color, with a gold chain. _

"_Um not to sound ungrateful Naruto-sama but I think you may have given us the wrong um gift" said a baffled Itachi with a nodding Kisame. _

"_Oh no that's for you guys" _

"_Look kid um this seems a bit to well gay for my taste" said Kisame._

"_Gay… oh nonononono these are not what you guys think they are oh no they are well in short a life insurance" said Naruto_

"_Naruto-sama I don't understand, how is this life insurance" asked Itachi_

"_Well if you have read the instructions that were in the box you guys would be like 'Naruto-sama you're the greatest' then 'Oh no guys I'm just looking out for my friends' then Kisame would be like 'Kid you're a mother fucking GENIUS'." _

_Both Itachi and Kisame toned out Naruto and went on and read said instructions. Leaving behind a still ranting Naruto._

_End of Flash back_

"Who knew these small pieces of shit would be so handy" asked a winded Kisame.

"Yes I agree that Naruto-sama's gift would work" said Itachi staring off into the storm like battle field. '_**Naruto-sama is a genius, to create a regeneration of life charm' **_thought Itachi. Looking down to his now glowing halo. "Kisame how long do we wait until we can move again" asked Itachi.

" Well if I remember right that we'll be good to go in about an hour give or take how bad the damage was" answered Kisame also looking at his charm,

"Hope Naruto-sama remembers he gave this to us?" Looking at Kisame he sees a blank stare saying the same thing he's thinking. "I think he did, didn't he?"

**With Naruto**

The sound of steal clashing on to steel rang out of the clearing. Battle roars were heard for miles. This fight was more like a war of two forces of nature clashing against each other. Each time these two clashed a bright light flashed and as fast it came several more followed. Each time one of them hit the floor the earth would shake.

Naruto was not showing any new injuries. But Silentnight was, his helmet looked to be at its end, his leg guards were long gone and his chest had a few minor cuts. Naruto goes in for a quick right to left diagonal cut, Silentnight moves out the way but does not see the knee that connect to his ribs. Silentnight lets out a grunt of pain but he follows up with a right-hook that connects on to Naruto's left check. With the force of the punch Naruto spirals down to the floor but not without a kick the also sends Silentnight to the floor. Both land and grind to a stop in opposite end of the clearing. Back on their feet they once again clash in the middle of the clearing. Naruto pushed Silentnight back, he pointed his sword to the sky a thunderbolt charged the blade, and made it have an electric current. With electricity running through his sword he makes a series of fast cuts and slashes. Silentnight blocks most of them but some do get through and each one that did stuns him. For a moment he drops his sword.

Seeing this Naruto does a spin kick to Silentnight's chest. Silentnight sent flying but Naruto was right in front of him and does a knee drop to his stomach. Silentnight crashes to the floor hard, coughing up a bit of blood. Naruto lands a few feet away and charges for another attack. But Silentnight sees what he's doing and waits for the last moment. With His sword ready to cut Silentnight's head he swing away, but Silentnight catches his hand. Twist his body and forces Naruto to let go of his blade and Silentnight using the butt of the '_His_' sword smash's him behind the head. Naruto fly's forward and then crashes down with Silentnight knees on his back. Silentnight jumps up and land again and again on Naruto's back. Going deeper and deeper into the earth. Silentnight jumps one more time and try's to drive Naruto's own sword through his back. Rolling out-of-the-way he kicks Silentnight on the chin.

Both on armed start using their fighting skill's.

A chuckle was heard coming from Silentnight at the end of the field. His helmet was gone and the face the greeted Naruto was not the face of pure madness. Silentnight had many scars but that was not the made Naruto think fighting this man was a bad idea oh no it was his eye's. Pure madness, hate, and the unrelenting rage that was staring back at him that all most broke his resolve.

"**So you show you're true colors Titan, I was under the understanding that you are a peace-loving fool, but know I see a warrior that is ready to die for this battle not thinking for the next. Ha ha you and I are the same creature in different skin you must join Lord Ray-zack. He would love your monstrous battle tactics and power" **said Silentnight. When he was saying this he levitated to his feet and got to a battle stand.

"_**No I'm not like you I may have some of those things you said but I am thinking about the next. I don't live to fight, I live to protect and to one day when all of this done with I'll create life with the ones I love"**_ said Naruto standing up and getting ready to attack again. _**"I will never join up with a being of pure madness. He will soon join you in a realm of my creation for creatures like you"**_ as he changed to a defensive stand.

"**Then show this **_**realm**_** you speak of fool" **shouted Silentnight. Charging forward with his monstrous sword over his head and then swinging it down. The only thing that he hit was the ground, he sees a shadow over head, looks up and sees Naruto his sword ready to impale him. Growling to himself for being fooled with a simple attack, he ducks forward, and nearly being struck with the on-coming attack that just missed his head. He responds in kind with heel back kick to the back of Naruto's head. Flying forward from the kick Naruto catches himself by pushing up with his hand and land both feet to the ground. He pivots to the right and blocks a slash that would have taken his head. **"So do you still think you can win against ME?"**

"YES" shouted Naruto jumping up and coming down with an earth shattering left elbow to the top of Silentnight's skull. Stunned, Silentnight stumbles back giving Naruto just enough amount of time to create the dome. " RING OF TIME" when those words left his mouth a ring of light went out starting where he was and spread out about a good mile. The light of day was blocked off by the dark and cold 'End of Time' realm was in place. Looking back a Silentnight he thought he would see fear or even a bit of worry but what he saw was joy.

Soon followed a soulless laugh. **"HAHA yes you finally fell for my trap. I never would have thought it would have been so easy to lure you to this" **still laughing as the dome finished forming. **"I knew you would have been arrogant but I never would have thought you would be as foolish as well Titan. Let me give my full title that Lord Ray-zack gave me. I am Silentnight 'Deaths seal'." **He dropped his sword and stood still.

"_Why would I care about your title?" _said a glaring Titan getting ready to finish off his enemy.

"**Because that is what I am you're the first that will ever hear my title and you are the last person that will ever hear it from me." **As he began a series of hand seals.

"_What do you mean?"_ said the baffled Titan. Not really sure what the hell was going on he just knew he needed to keep his guard up and hopefully Silentnight would make a wrong move and give him the opening he needed to finish him off.

"**I will die today but not without taking something with me, and with this final act your death is good as SEALED!" **as Silentnight started a series if hand seals never seen before.

Naruto did not have any time to react; Silentnight was right in front of him and grabbed hold of his neck. Silentnight chanted a few words that Naruto never heard off then he was slammed down to the ground hard. Silentnight was glowing a green color before he opened his eyes. He smiled a mad man smile the shouted one more line **"SIGNUM" **(Side not 'signum' is Latin for seal) a strange array of shapes began to spread around both of them. But every time these shapes Silentnight a piece was ripped off him and was slowly burned on Naruto's chest.

"**This maybe my last words to you Titan. Hm you will never be able to free from your self from this cure I have placed on you. It will show what it does if you're able to live after its placement. Hm knowing this Titan that my whole reasoning was for Lord Ray-zack to awaken and you my dear friend has done that and I am for ever grateful. You fool "**as he faded away in to bloody existence. A Bone chilling laughter went out when his head and eye's disappear into this bloody spell. And those were the last of Silentnight.

When the final shape formed a violet light shot through the dome. Destroying the Right of Time and reopening the space back to the land of the living. When the dome fell a massive shock wave went out through out the world. But not before a bone chilling scream of pain was heard.

**With Itachi and Kisame**

Hurricane winds swept both Itachi and Kisame. "What in the fuck is going on Itachi?" Shouted Kisame.

"I wish I knew but I think the battle is finally over look" pointed of Itachi but something about the way the dome was leaving did not sit well with Itachi "we may need to see if Naruto-sama is alright Kisame" as they moved toward the eye of the storm. When they heard the scream.

**With Anko and Nibi**

"Hey pussy-chan do you think Naru-chan is alright" shout Anko holding on to a tree for dear life.

"I thought I told you to never call me that… but I'm worried for Naru-Kun I don't feel him any more" shouted Nibi hold herself and Jiraiya on the same tree. Then both of them heard the most horrible scream of pain ring out into the sky.

**Konoha: With Tsunade and Athena **

Konoha was not looking to well all the old and unkepted buildings were nothing but ruble. Most of all the villages where in the same condition. But that was not on Tsunade's mind at the moment she was worried for her old teammate Jiraiya, and the team that went out to rescue said pervert. But most of all she felt that Naruto was in terrible danger and remembering the warning that Athena gave her did not sit well in her mind.

Athena all so felt the same way then she felt it. And with a flash of light she was gone living behind a bewilder Tsunade. Then she too felt what she thinks Athena felt Naruto he was gone. When she heard the soul crushing scream that even the winds could not muffle.

"Get me all available teams now" shouted Tsunade over the intercom. A quick yes from Shizune. "Damn it Naruto-kun."

**With Itachi and Kisame**

There was nothing left of the forest, when Itachi and Kisame arrived to the battle site. The earth looked burned and what was left of the forest looked to be nothing but kindling.

"Damn Itachi where do you think the kids at" asked Kisame. Itachi was about to answer when a light flashed right in the middle of this wasteland. Both ran as where the light was at. When the arrived they saw the most beautiful woman they have every seen holding Naruto in her arms crying. "Hey you woman what the fuck are you doing here with the Kid-sama?"

"I am Athena one Naruto's wife's But that is not important right know we must take Naruto back to your village for help" she answered not even looking at them.

"Very well, Kisame you'll carry Naruto-sama, And Athena-sama follow us back"

"There is no time for that hold on to me and you'll be where your leader should be" both nod and do what was told to them. Then they were gone with a flash of light.

**Tsunade' office**

Most off all the Jōnin and AMBU where waiting for their order when a flash of light blinded everyone in the office. When everyone could see again there stood Itachi, Kisame, and a beautiful woman holding Naruto. Every one was about to attack when Tsunade told them to stand down. When finally everyone settled down they saw what condition Naruto was in. He looked like he went through hell and back. His arm looked to be broken and even the bone was sticking out, his left leg was bent the wrong way, but the thing that got everyone's attention was his chest. There was strange-looking shapes on his chest but the worst of it all they were burn and carved in.

"Oh Kami-sama what happen to Uzumaki-kun" asked Haku looking over his wounds.

"Take him to the Hospital now I'll be there shortly" commanded Tsunade, with a nod Haku took Naruto from Athena and shunshin they were both gone. "Kakashi keep a look out for the rest of the team" she said when she went to the Hospital.

Anko, Nibi, and Jiraiya arrive an hour later than Naruto. Jiraiya was not as bad as Naruto but still needed to stay in the Hospital for a few days. Every one of Naruto's friends and loved ones rushed to the Hospital when the word got out of his condition. About 3 to 4 hours of surgery went by, and all three best surgeons of Konoha were almost completely out of chakra. Mostly all of Naruto's injuries were healed but the strange markings on his chest were the ones that did not heal completely. The next Day Jiraiya woke up and was overwhelmed with questions on how he was captured and what did his captor do to him. He answered most of the questions leaving out on 'how' he was captured but was more than happy to answer.

"He really did not do much to me but man he could haven given Ibiki-san a few pointers" he said as he tried to sit up. "But the things he did I would not wish on to any one not even to Orochimaru. He was not even human when he did those genjutsus. Some of those visions will haunt me to the day I die" he said looking out the window.

"Tell me Jiraiya-sama did he say anything that may help on removing those marks on Naruto-kun. Or even what they are" Asked Sakura. Tsunade was there as well and most of the group but most of the women of the group were with Naruto. He shakes his head not even knowing what ever happen to his blond baka.

"I maybe able to shed some light on what happened to Naruto" came a voice on the other side of the room. Every one looked where it came from and standing there was Athena. "Naruto is suffering from a curse bind; the only one that can remove it is the people from the Silent clan. Sadly the one that did this to Naruto was the last" as she walked towards the small gathering of people but was stop by a moving blur of gray.

Before any one could react Jiraiya was in front of Athena asking all kinds of question. Like what were her favorite activities to do what cup size was she, and if she was willing to be part his next book. There would have been more questions but Tsunade made sure he wouldn't open his mouth for the next hour or two. "Sorry about that Athena-san but my teammate is suffering form an incurable sickness known as perversion" said a calm Tsunade as she walked back to the bed with a swirly eyed Jiraiya.

A giggle was heard out the room "It's all right but you must let me know on how a man is stricken by it, my fellow goddesses would like to know so we can… um know how to prevent it" said Athena but though something completely ells. **_'If I knew how it's done and my beloved Naruto would not think twice on satisfying me and the twins'_** thought Athena with a giggle that all most sounded like Jiraiya. No one really heard the said giggle but did give the goddess a confuse look. Clearing her throat "Well I was hoping to see Naruto if he's even up yet" asked the goddess.

With a nod Tsunade left and began to walk, then followed by Itachi, Kisame, and Zabuza showed her where Naruto's room was. Leaving Jiraiya in the strangest position. When one of the doctors walked in to check up how he was doing he found him with his ass up in the air. Shrugging to the scene and walked out like nothing happened.

**Naruto's Hospital room**

The sound of the heart monitor and it slow beeping was heard. The slow rise and fall of Naruto's chest even in his sleep you could tell he was in a huge amount of pain. The ones that were still there was Anko, Hinata, Ino, Haku and Kurenai all of them surrounding Naruto's bed. Each of them were talking to Naruto hoping he would wake up. It was heart braking site you could see the real love they had for Naruto.

"Well I can see he is being cared for." Said the goddesses with a happy smile on her face. As she walked next to Anko who just finished saying something to Naruto, she nods to her and then leans in. "Love you need to awaken you have all of us worried. Please don't make us wait for you." As soon as she finished saying her peace the heart monitor raced a little. Showing that Naruto was listening and fighting to return to them.

**Inside Naruto's mind**

Complete darkness, the feeling of death and despair is the only things that can be used to describe Naruto's mind. The curse bind was the combination of all negative emotions that one gets. But within all this darkness you can see the solute of Naruto chained to the wall of this bind. Naruto was feeling beaten, lost, and most of all used up. He had nothing left in him, he was ready to let the darkness take over. But in the distance he could hear all the voices of the ones that won a place in his heart. And that started to illuminate his mind. Slowly but steadily his strength was coming back. The thought of never seeing them again was more painful than death.

Remembering everything he learned from his teachers and most of all remembering _'her'_, and almost hearing her voice telling him to get up.

**In the real world**

The heart monitor was going wild most of all of his wounds were healing. The binding seal was glowing red trying to force him back into his coma. But only half of it was destroyed. Then the wild beeping of the monitor slowed to a steady beat. His eyed slowly opened.

"Are you finally awake Naruto-kun?" said a soft voice. In a confused voice he replies "Who are you?"

_**Chapter end. well everyone this is the first of many re-dose**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone **

**Sorry sorry sorry again for the longest wait ever. Life been crazy busy and my sis finally finish up college. Ya figure I'll finally have time to type but no. Sis been busy as hell and I been just as busy. But finally I have time to type up a few chapters. Sadly sis she will not help me out so now its all me. **

**I like to say thank you to all of you that been following my story and been waiting for the new update. You all are the best and I'll do everything that I can to update much sooner.**

**Oh the winners in the polls are: **

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Anko Mitarashi**

**Tsunade Senju**

**Hinata Hy****ūga**

**Matatabi** **Nibi**

**Thanks for voting **

**Also I'm trying out a way to ****differentiate from talking and thinking **

"Talking" _**'**__**talking**__**' **_**"TALKING" ****"Talking"**

_**'Thinking' **_**(Thinking/ Images in thought) **_*****__**Thinking***_

**Now then let's get the chapter started XD**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Find myself**

**Last time in Rise of a Titan **

_**Inside Naruto's mind**_

_**Complete darkness, the feeling of death and despair is the only things that can be used to describe Naruto's mind. The curse bind was the combination of all negative emotions that one gets. But within all this darkness you can see the solute of Naruto chained to the wall of this bind. Naruto was feeling beaten, lost, and most of all used up. He had nothing left in him, he was ready to let the darkness take over. But off in the distance he could hear all the voices of the ones that won a place in his heart. And that started to illuminate his mind. Slowly but steadily his strength was coming back. The thought of never seeing them again was more painful then death.**_

_**Remembering everything he learned from his teachers and most of all remembering 'her', and almost hearing her voice telling him to get up.**_

_**In the real world**_

_**The heart check was going wild most of all of his wounds were healing. The binding seal was glowing red trying to force him back into his coma. But only half of it was destroyed. Then the wild beeping of the monitor slowed to a steady beat. His eyed slowly opened.**_

_**"Are you finally awake Naruto-kun?" said a soft voice. In a confused voice he **__**replies**__** "Who are you?"**_

**In Konoha Hospital**

Looking out the window, with a blank face, a lost face of Naruto Titan of the living realm. Knowing who he is and what he's there for but not knowing why he should care. Remembering earlier all those unfamiliar faces of so many people saying they are his so-called _**"precious people**__**". **_Looking down at his hands he does remember a fight that did cause him untold amount of pain. Waving his hand around he feels like half of his power is missing. Pushing himself to call it back but he doesn't know how. For the past few days he's been trying.

Looking around the hospital room he sees nothing that really catches his attention. But he was not alone, sitting off to side was a young women named Hinata Hyūga if he remembered correctly. Also her sensei Kurenai Yuhi, to be honest with him self he could not see the age difference and thought they were team mates. Both of them were sleeping and he knew they were about to wake. Looking at them his heart did feel that they were really important to him but he did know why. _**' Why do the seem familiar but at the same time **__**I**__** know **__**I**__** haven't seen them before in my life.'**_ He thought while shaking his head.

Hearing soft groans he waits for them to awaken and begin a new round of _**" Do you remember me Naru-kun" or " Naruto-kun you know me right?"**_ to be honest it was getting annoying. He really just wanted them to leave and be alone to think. See if he could regain his lost power and the of looks of it his memories.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling today?" softly asked Hinata. Looking slightly hopeful that he would say he remembers who she is and everyone else that worried for him. Feeling happy that he is awake again, but still feeling the pain of knowing he doesn't know who she is along with the others.

"I feel fine Hinata-san. But feeling a bit restless being in this room for the past 3 days." He said in a calm tone but missed the sad looks he got from them both. He then looks outside the window.

"You'll be out today Naruto-kun, and we will show you around maybe seeing the village will jog your memory" said an optimistic Kurenai. Just like Hinata she was hoping he will remember soon. Missing her lively blond and not liking this reserved one that took his place. Naruto nods his head with a polite smile.

**In the Tsunade office's**

"Your telling me that you have no idea how to remove the other half of this _"Cursed "_ seal? How in the hell can you say that Jiraiya you're the damns village seal master for crying out loud!" said an irritated Tsunade. Looking at Jiraiya with fire in her eye's.

In the office with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi standing against the wall. Also his ex-team mate Sakura Haruno along with her is Anko Mitarashi on her right is Itachi Uchiha and on his left is Kisame Hoshigaki. Deidara and Tobi Uchiha were sitting of in the back looking at the group.

A serious looking Jiraiya " what do you want me to do Tsunade? I have no fucking clue I have never seen this kind of mark. As soon as I woken up I've looked at everything I got from you and that Athena person." he said. Then he went on saying as he sit down tiredly " what can I do? What can I do with something I have never seen? It's so complex when I think I get it I find a trap with in a trap and a cancer cell. This thing is more complex compare to the kyuubi seal." Jiraiya looks at his hand then the floor with a defeated look in his eye's thinking he failed his godson.

Sighing Tsunade sits back placing a hand across her eye's " Tsunade-sama if I may". Looking over to Itachi as he steps forward. " I think Naruto-sama needs time, He has done so many things in the past that would make the smartest of people feel dumb." he said with assurances in his voice. Getting all of his fellow teammates to nod along with what he was saying about their leader.

Taking a deep breath she sits up and says " ok Itachi-san." Like last time a portal opened up and three very beautiful women stepped out. First being Athena following her was Kami then it was Shinigami. All three looked tired but had many scrolls in their arms. Jiraiya being the super perv he appears in front off these three goddesses with the biggest perverted smile on his face. Before saying anything to the goddesses Tsunade launched him out the window with a powerful punch to the face.

" Umm does that happen a lot? " asked a confused Athena. Kami already knowing stated to giggle and a smirking Shinigami. Everyone in the room gave a remorseful nod as Tsunade said ' yes '. " We know who you are Athena-sama but who are the other two with you?" asked Kakashi. A lovely smile came across Athena's lovely face as she waved to her fellow goddesses. Stepping up first was the lovely young women dress in a white kimono that hugged her frame just right to show case her beautiful carves.

" **Hello I'm Kami goddess of creation and life**" she said in the most beautifully soft voice. Then she waved to her sister wearing a same looking Kimono but black with an opening on the side to show off her left leg.

"**Sup mortals I'm Shinigami goddess of death and judgment**" she said in an assertive voice but it was just as lovely as Kami.

Everyone in the room and a returning Jiraiya had the collective lower jaws on the floor. All there eye's were as wide a plates. No one said a thing, just stare at the goddesses of life and death. " What's your cup size?" broke the silent. Everyone looked at Jiraiya like if he was the most dumbest person alive. By the looks of goddesses and Tsunade he wont be alive for long.

Then the office door opens up and walking in was Naruto, seeing the atmosphere and how was everyone was staring at the long white-haired man he walks back out. Everyone blinked at what just happened, they look at each other, and then run after said titan.

**With Naruto as he walks around Konoha**

_' Why did I feel like I needed in that office and why do I feel that white-haired man owes me ?' _thought Naruto as he passed by a group of people and not seeing a small mob forming behind him. Before his fan-girls feeling dread he vanishes with a burst of speed. Many of the fan-girls awed and they went off to find there beloved blond. Looking down at the group from a top of a building " why do this gathering of women scare me?" as he jumps off and heads out.

Thinking back when he left the hospital, feeling a bit bad of ditching Hinata, and Kurenai back at the room. Thinking back on it that may have been a really bad idea. Not know where the hell he's at and having the feeling that in any moment he's going to be caught by those '_devil _' women chasing him.

Looking around the village he sees happy people and children playing. Everyone was moving to their own plan in mind and seeing the everyone busy working on repairing what looks to be an earthquake damage. Everyone helping each other out and having this strange fire in their eye's that make them all looked focused. That look brought out a feeling of pride. But shock it off and kept on walking. Until he saw more people working together help an old couple, working as a team, and seeing that fire again.

Not feeling like it his place to be there he walks out of the village and fallows a path that seems widely used. Walking along a path that reaches the highest point of the village. As he sees the huge monuments feeling as if it was calling out to him. Not being one that would not follow his instincts he walks up to the monument.

**Top of the Hokage Monuments**

Looking down at Konoha he feels as if he should know this place. That it's a part of him, feeling as if he is this village, and this world protector. But his mind said otherwise. Looking to this unfamiliar place, looking at this strange world that in his mind was not home. That it was not his problem and not his responsibility to protect. Sitting down on the fourth head of the monument he feels more relaxed. Taking a deep breath and looking up at the sky_** ' **__I need to get out of this place.' _he thought.

After thinking that he felt like a coward. Like he was running away from everything but he can't help it. He keeps asking him self what does he stood for or even why should he guard this realm he is in. Knowing he can jump to another realm or just disappear until he can find what's missing. Feeling the longer he stayed in this village he would not find the missing piece of himself. Getting up and once again following his instincts he once again looked off into Konoha, and walked away. Following his feet to his next stop if any. Going north near the out skirts of the village.

Just moment after he leaves everyone that was in Tesunade's office was there " where the hell is he?" said Kisame.

"Ok let split up and look around the village. If you find him flare your chakra." Said Tsunade. everyone nods and speeds away.

**With Naruto**

As he walked alone for a while, thinking and planning his next move. He spots a beautiful house. Being a curious person, he walks over and looks in. What he could see it had a classic look but with lots of new utilities. A solid black grand piano, a large living room, and wide looking hallways. Walking over to the front door to knock, he notices that the door is open, and being how he is walks in saying " Hello any one home?"

Waiting for a minutes or two he calls out again "hey your door was open and I don't mean to disturb you but I was admiring your home and..." While he was walking in a he sees lots of picture and most of them has him in them. Then looking around some more and getting the feel of the house it feels like home to home.

Seeing a guitar next to the piano, picks it up, and lets his hands do what felt right.

**"Some Nights" By FUN**

_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_

_Some nights I call it a draw_

_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_

_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know anymore..._

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_

_Why don't we break the rules already?_

_I was never one to believe the hype_

_Save that for the black and white_

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_

_But here they come again to jack my style_

_That's alright (that's alright)_

_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_

_Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._

_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_

_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._

_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_

_Some nights I always win, I always win..._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_

_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_

_Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_

_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_

_Washed my hands of that for this?_

_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_

_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on._

_Oh, come on. Oh, come on. Oh, come on!_

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_

_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_

_This one is not for the folks at home;_

_Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_

_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_

_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._

_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._

_Some terrible nights... ah... ["nights" is confirmed by the band's Twitter page]_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_

_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_

_I called you up but we'd both agree_

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh..._

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

_It's for the best we get our distance... Oh... _

Smiling as he finished the song and nods. Falling to his knees holding his head he gets flashes of memory. random places, grand adventures and the horrible pain of losing some one. Not seeing the seal on his chest glowing dark purple. The guitar starts to glow as well but in a warm reddish-yellow. Then it consumed the house, and then the clashing light shot up in to the sky making the village shake once more but hurricane winds went through it.

_'What's happening... _**(he sees a face of a women smiling lovingly at him and reaching out) **_who was that'_ "AAAHHHHH" He cries out, his power going wild and making the village shake. The more the pain rises the more his power does. Like something deep inside is fighting to come back out. Everything starts to blur, then he hears some one yelling _**'**__**SIGNUM**__**' **_(Latin for seal) then everything went black. But before losing consciousness he hears something crashing and four voices yell out. "NARUTO-SAMA"

**With Everyone**

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Shouted Anko as she was holding on a tree. The power of the winds was like a class 6 tornado and the earthquake was not helping at all. The ground was splitting open and the sky was darkening. Then a bright light of black and light blue almost white chakras shout up to the sky making a hurricane type of eye. In the eye of the storm of power there was a black hole slowly opening and the sound of glass shattering as it opened wider. Through out the Element Nations earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, tsunamis, and tornadoes were ravaging the lands. Panic and fear was a wide world event. Everyone could see the beam of light that was cutting the sky.

**In Konoha**

"GET EVERYONE INSIDE THE SHELTERS" yelled out Tsunade. She was commanding all the earth users and wind users to counter act the storm that was hitting harder than any part in the Element nation. "REINFORCE THAT WALL WE CAN NOT LOSE THE HOSPITAL"

Every shinobi and kunoichi were doing the best to keep the village in one piece but it was easier said then done. Every where you looked people were trapped under ruble and many sadly where losing their lives in this out of nowhere super storm.

**Near Naruto's House**

Everyone except for Tsunade was very close, feeling the heat and the cold wind blasting through their bodies. Looking at Naruto's house it was glowing bright and many seals where showing.

In the light beam of chakra five-figure shoot up and into the hole then it closed. Making a thunderous sound that everyone around the element nations heard. Then everything that was happening stopped.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Kurenai.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER I know that's not cool and all but come on that was a good place to stop XD...**

**ok I know it was more of soul-searching kind of chapter but you know most good books have them. So I'm kind of happy I had a short one for this story well and yes I may do another one but I will add action to it and keep it up tempo...**

**Well until next time but I will give you all a little look **

"RUN DAMN IT RUN" Naruto yelled as he was launched back from an explosion. A monstrous roar was heard.

**That's the little look :) Later everyone**

_**Guess who's back bitches LOL XP (and yes I do know his password hehe)**_

_**Just corrected this thingy for the brother so he can stop saying I don't help...if there are more mistakes I didn't catch please be sure to let the WONDERUL author know that way ppl cant nit-pick. Gracias for reading be sure to comment d(^_^)b**_


End file.
